Dragonball EVA!
by jboy44
Summary: Post third impact Shinji float in the Lcl Sea till Lilith appeared and send him away, Away to a strange world that holds the secret to save everyone, to undo third impact, this secret is known as the Dragon balls! But Shinji won't be doing it as a human,For Shinji Ikari has become a saiyan!
1. Chapter 1

Shinji floated in the Sea of Lcl not moving not awake tell a glowing white hand touched him waking the child.

Shinji sat up to see a human sized version of Lilith and screamed and jumped back.

Lilith then spoke, " don't fear me my child, I am the maker of man kind I stand by my babies looks around you this sea of false blood is them."

Shinji looked around and paled, " What?"

Lilith, helped Shinji up, " this is the world with out AT fields, a world were all are one in a sea of Lcl, there is no one, yet everyone, is this what you want."

Shinji looked at himself he was still in the plug suit and shaking, " No I don't want this I don't want to be alone!" He was crying, as he said, " IF you stand by them then fix it."

Lilith then said, " I don't have the power to do this, fixing it needs a power a world away, a world I can send you to were beings who eat by the fruit of might, and the fruit of Knowledge and the fruit of life. They are Saiyan. They will teach you but to be with them, to began the quest you most complete to save all you most be one of them!"

Lilith then putt her hand on Shinji's head, " Your mother saved you from becoming Lcl, by giving you the fruit of life Now I regrant you the fruit of knowledge"

Shinji then screamed as his hair got spikier and from his tail bone a monkey like tail grow.

Shinji then once more fainted as he fade away to another world.

Lilith then also began to fade away dying, " Rest tight my children The saiyan have saved many now they will save you."

With that Lilith died by fading out of reality."

In another world in a City called west city.

In the back yard of the briefs Bulma was watering planets when she saw a passed out boy in what looked like a space suit, he had a tail showing he was a saiyan, " and Another saiyan." she then walked over and picked the knocked out saiyan up and said, " Let's get you to the lab so you can get that Zenkai little guy."

When Bulma get him to the lab and rest him on the table she walked out with her phone and passed by her husband "Vegeta I found another saiyan calling the others."

She then went to make her call.

Vegeta blinked, " For once woman that's news I do care about." He then walked in to see the Teenage Saiyan, " ok lets see where you've been," He then placed his hand on his head and went to use mind reading.

And Vegeta stumbled back and called to Bulma " WOMAN! I READ HIS MIND HE WAS HUMAN AND TURNED INTO A SIAYAN GET BACK IN HERE AND RUN SO TEST OR WHAT IT IS YOU DO TO FIGURE SHIT OUT!"

Bulma then screamed, "DON'T YELL AT ME YOU ASS!"

Vegeta then screamed, " HOW CARE YOU YELL AT THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS!"

Some how Shinji was able to sleep through this.

Till later in the lab when he woke up coughing, " What the hell is that smell."

He then saw three men

Gohan smiled as he span a sock around in his hand, " See I told you my lucky sock would work."

Goku held his nose, " Good job son now please put it away it stinks."

Vegeta was spraying air freshener, " Got dam it Kakarot make your son wash that thing!

Gohan then put his sock back on and put a shoe on over it, " but the dirt is the only thing holding it together!"

Shinji shivered, " and you put it in my face!"

Gohan adjusted his glasses, " It was just to wake you up Chill dude, now We read your mind so we know your story, I'm Gohan smartest Saiyan. The man in the orange gi is my father Goku and the man in the blue is Vegeta last of the saiyan royal family."

Shinji blinked in confusion, " you read my mind?!"

Vegeta, crossed his arms and smirked " yes deeply enough to know you felt up Rei, who as a half angel clone of your mom is genetically your sister. But surprise slash accidental incest isn't what we're here to talk about."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, " right that's for a professional to help you with, shinji now we know you are year for the dragonballs, you know the seven magic crystal balls that when gathered summon a wish granting dragon, that's what the glowing lady was talking about."

Shinji looked shocked and nodded along.

Gohan " So we're going to teach you to fight so you can gather them yourself and keep your pride."

Shinji blinked, " why can't you just get them."

Vegeta looked at him, "We know your new to being a saiyan but Pride is the most important thing to us, as such you will keep yours by undoing what your father tricked you into doing, by searching the planet for seven crystal balls to summon a magic dragon got it!"

Shinji I nfear nodded, "yes your majesty!"

Goku then grabbed Shinji's hand and put two fingers on his forehead," NOW TO THE LOOK OUT FOR TRAINING!"

Goku and Shinji the appeared their were Piccolo was waiting.

Piccolo then hit Shinji with a beam giving him an Gi that looked like Goku's but pruple with a green long sleeve undershirt.

Goky then pulled Shinji along, " Don't worry four trips to the hyperbolic time chamber and you'll be saiyan like a pro Shinji."

After four training section in the time chamber learning form Goku, Vegeta Gohan and Piccolo Shinji stepped out of it for the final time.

He was 18 now his gi still fighting them thanks to Piccolo altering it with his cloths beam.

Shinji rapped his tail around his waist and smiled for once feeling strong and in charge.

Gohan then handed Shinji the dragon radar, " We've done all we can now go reclaim your pride!"

Shinji put on a backpack and took the radar, and flow off with Vegeta Goku and Gohan saluting him.

Piccolo just sat down, "I'll never understand you saiyans. "

Meanwhile back in the Capsule corp. lab.

ChiChi and videl where talking with Bulma as she worked on her computer.

Videl holding baby pan, " So you really thing you can copy what made Shinji Saiyan?"

Bulma finished making four injectors, "yes and done But only got enough to make four." she then injected herself making her grow a tail, " and works now Vegeta won't be saying young while I become an old lady."

Chichi then grabbed two injecting herself and Videl.

As they both grow a tail, Pan looked at her mother and smiled brightly.

Meanwhile back on the look out.

Vegeta Gohan and Goku all shivered.

Gohan, " did anyone else just sense that?"

Vegeta was shivering, " yes our mates becoming saiyan what evil as that woman unleashed upon us!"

Goku was shaking, " Chichi is a saiyan! WE'RE ALL DOOMEED!"

Vegeta looked to Goku. " Kakarot that is the smartest thing you have ever said."

Meanwhile with Shinji he was in a Desert.

He point his hand at the ground and fired a energy wave making sand fly into the air revealing a dragonball.

Shinji picked it up, " and Four stars, This will be easy Look out Tokyo three because you got a saiyan on the way!"

He then put the ball into a back pack, " Ok that's one let's look at the Radar," He then looked at it to see four balls where already gathered, " Wait I'm not the only one looking for them? Well that'll just make it easier on me."

Shinji then flow to A forest and landed as he walked into a village to see A bear Fishermen who's net held a six star ball who was being attacked by a dragon like thing.

Giran flapped his wings took the net, "this fish are mine now bear!"

The fearful bear, " No that'll Ruin me!" Everyone was watching in fear and hiding from Grian Till Shinji rushed in and hit him with a shoulder tackle sending the Dragon like beast sliding back through the dirt as Shinji took the ball and put it in his back pack.

Everyone screamed as Giran Got back up " YOU LITTLE BRAT!" HE then spat his merry go round gum at Shinji trapping his arms.

Shinji then powered up with a white aura and broke it in seconds Making Giran panic. Shinji then said. " sir. Stealing is a crime Now I'm going to have to punish you for it!"

He then charged and Punched Giran in the stomach making the dragon like beasts eyes widen in shock as he gasped, before an upper cut punched him into the air.

Shinji then flow up and grabbed Giran by the leg and throw him back to the ground, "and Combo strike!"

Before Giran hit the ground Shinji reappeared through Rapid movement and punched Giran right in the face sending him into the lake they fish making him land In the water, " Now clean up your act or I won't be so nice next time understand!"

Giran flow out of the lake, " yes sir, I won't ever come back here again!" the dragon then flow off.

The animal type earthling Village were in shock at what they just sense the monster who terrorized their village for years was just beaten and scared away by a Teenager."

Shinji then helped the bear Fishermen up, " Are you ok Sir.?"

The bear hugged Shinji and cried, " Thank you young man thank you!"

Everyone then started cheering for Shinji for beating the monster, who attacked them for the first time in his life.

Shinji rubbed the back of his head happily, " Guys I'm flattered but I really need to be going I have a quest to finish."

Shinji then flow off into the sky and checked the radar, " ok one more ball all on it's own then to go get the other four for who ever my rival for them is."

To be continued.


	2. Batte for the Dragonballs!

As Shinji flow through the air to an island he stopped and came upon a large group of Aliens in battle armor and speedos searching the humanless island.

Shinji blinked, "Why all the speedos?" He then flow down closer to hear them all saying they couldn't find the dragonball for someone named Kuriza.

Shinji then pulled out the radar and looked at it then he kicked over a rock to reveal the three star ball to the shock of all the speedo hearing aliens.

Shinji put the radar away and put the ball into his backpack as he saw them all looking at him. "Always in the last place you would look."

They all then charged him and Shinji side stepped them and knocked the ones stupid enough to rush him in the guts with a few elbow strikes, knocking them out. "Ok Now Sr. I'm going to have to nicely ask you to calm down. I found it first!"

One of them who had purple skin a black beard and black horns coming from his head then stepped up. "Name's Oniyu!"

Oniyu then did a lot of silly looking pose and said. "I am the leader of Kuriza's force where to bring back his daddy Frieze with the dragonball! And no one is going to stop me from saying mission complete!"

Shinji growled he heard about Frieze from all of his Sensei, and spoke voice full of rage. "Why would I let you bring back that Monster who in slave my race! Who destroyed our world and countless others! Who slaughtered all in his fear of the super saiyan legend!"

Shinji's tail wagged behind him showing he was a saiyan, the lesser solider ran for it but Oniyu stayed.

Oniyu then struck more, silly pose as he spoke, "So a Saiyan! Big deal your nothing son! You clearly aren't no super saiyan so you aren't' shit! Son! I am!"

Before he could Finish Shinji rushed him and kicked the alien into the air.

Oniyu stopped himself by flaring his aura to fly under ki power, "Son you got darn did it now!" He then pointed his fingers at Shinji firing a spiraling orange and blue beam at him.

Shinji quickly fired a Kamehameha at the ground to rocket himself into the air avoiding the blast before he his hands out at his side and charged energy spheres in his hands as he said. "Kaio-Ken!"

Shinji's aura then burst into a flaming red as his power level doubled. He brought his hands together and fired off a red colored, "FINAL FLASH!"

The high powered energy blast then head for Oniyu, Who quickly slapped it away.

Shinji then returned to normal as Oniyu went into more posing saying. "I told you boy you aren't sh..."

Before he could Finish Shinji screamed out. "Kaio-ken times four!" Shinji then punched Oniyu back to the ground as his power level was multiplied by four by the now returned flaming aura.

He then cupped his hands at his side and began to chant. "Kame..Hame..HA!" He then fired the Kaio-ken charged super Kamehameha at Oniyu blasting apart the Island apart!

Shinji looked to see the island gone as his Kaio-ken power boost faded, he was panting as he said. "I think I got him!"

He then heard a laugh and turned to see Oniyu now only in his speedo as everything else had been destroyed. "I got to hand it to you kid, you skill! You got power! But do you have transformation!?"

Oniyu then growled as his head grow larger hi facial hair vanishing. As his muscles got bigger. His eyes turned pure black as his mouth filled with teeth. His hands morphed form a five fingered human like hand to a three fingered hand were the thumb was longer than the rest of the fingers.

His feet morphed into hooves, as he grow a larger lizard like tail. Oniyu then roared as his aura flared in pink more powerful than ever!"

Shinji blinked, "Oh Shit!" Oniyu then flow at him and Grabbed Shinji by the leg.

Oniyu then through Shinji into the ocean below.

Once underwater Shinji stayed their thinking it over.

Shinji's point of view.

Now what to do? If I die here a monster greater than my dad will return and unite with his son. Not the mentioned my whole quest to undo my father's evil will fail. I can't fail I have to win! Defeat is not option. I am now the scared 14 year old human boy Shinji anymore. I am Shinji saiyan warrior.

Wait let me test something!"

I then made a ki sphere made it stay put for a bit and swam away from it before letting it fire. Sure enough a return blast hit were the sphere came from.

A.K.A where I use to be! That's why he isn't attacking me he can't sense my energy. I can use this.

I smirked as I made a lot of Ki spheres. My home planet I do this for you!"

Point of view change to third.

A massive amount of Ki blast came from underwater at Oniyu who avoid them all easily, "Son are you even trying!"

Shinji then appeared through rapid movement with a smirk, "don't have too!" Oniyu then say all the ki sphere were still around him.

Oniyu then looked at around he was trapped by them. "Cleaver boy!"

Shinji crossed his arms as he said. "HELL ZONE GRENADE!"

The Ki sphere explode all around Oniyu!

When the smoke cleared Oniyu was still hovering around, his tail blown off, along with his horns. "Son you just keep pissing me off!"

Oniyu then charged and Knocked Shinji into the water again.

Once in the water Shinji used tri-form to split into three. While two Shinji went out to fight Oniyu the third held up his arms and began to gather energy from the planet.

Shinji was going to use plan can't beat them? Spirit bomb them!

Oniyu Quickly made work of the two copies before he saw the Real Shinji high in the air holding a super-sized, energy ball.

Oniyu was in shock, "were did you full that much power form!?"

Shinji then smirked, "From the planet we are on! Now EAT SPIRTI BOMB!" Shinji then throw it Oniyu tried to hold it back but the bomb of the planets energy pushed him underwater where it exploded.

Shinji closed his eyes to try and sense for Oniyu's Energy it was gone as was he. "Well that was close!"

Shinji then pulled out the dragon radar again. "Ok now the four dragonball this Kuriza ass has are far away, I can stop by Korin's tower and get those senzu beans they all talked about to heal up, and get a Zenkai!"

Meanwhile at Beerus temple

Whiz was holding back Gohan, Goku and Vegeta's strikes in a sparring match, "In one day you have caught up with your father, nicely done Gohan. But I most ask why you all want to come here today?"

Goku powered up to super saiyan three, as did Vegeta and Gohan and all of them said. "MY WIFE IS A SIAYAN NOW I NEED SPACE!"

Whiz hold back Gohan's punch with his little blue pinky. "My Gohan your super saiyan is powerful, I can't help but wonder how strong you would be if you kept up with your training after old kai unlocked your full power, or if you event trained to keep a small fraction of that power."

Whiz then used his staff to knock away all three Saiyan making them return to base form. "But you're all learning team work I honestly had to use a weapon this time. Not even lord Beerus can force me to do that."

Whiz could hear the three saiyan growling, "Well look on the bright side boys you just got two power ups one, form the Zenkai you're going to get, and do from the fact I hit you all so hard your tails regrow!"

Goku, Vegeta and Gohan all then looked behind to see their tails were back.

Goku smiled, "My tail I haven't seen you sense I was a little kid swinging the power pole around to knock out bad guys!"

Gohan smiled too, "Good to have you back little guy, Together we will be able to shovel food into my mouth one third faster."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "About time you came back! Also Kakarot your brat is a genius!"

Meanwhile at Korin's tower.

Shinji was getting a bag of senzu beans from Korin.

The talking cat then spoke, "so you are going to fight Frieze's son by yourself to get the balls to bring back your home planet because you can now that you're a saiyan?"

Shinji smiled as he took the bag. "Yes!"

Korin walked away saying. "Saiyan I'll never understand them!"

Shinji then flow off with a smile.

Meanwhile in an alien ship, what looked like Final form Frieze, but with orange gems instead of purple.

This was Kuriza the son of Frieze he had just killed all who worked for him for failing him. "I don't need you weaklings!" He then looked his radar, "the rest of the balls are going to me now!"

He then flow out of the Ship were he saw Shinji flowing his way.

Shinji stopped midair and asked, "You this Kuriza guy?"

Kuriza crossed his arms. "Yes I am Lord Kuriza!"

Shinji smiled, "Great I'm going to deck you in the snooze!

Kuriza blinked in confusion. "Say what?"

Shinji then powered up with a Kaio-ken and punched the confused Kuriza in the nose sending to the ground.

Kuriza then roared in rage his aura flaring Making Shinji look away as his Kaio-ken vanished.

Shinji looked away. "Sweet mother of a great ape!"

To be continued.


	3. Shinji vs Kuriza!

In the Jungle Kuriza was on the ground roaring in rage at Shinji for striking him!

Kuriza aura was a bright pink color, as he said. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU DIRTY LITTLE MONKEY!" He then fired off massive energy sphere at rapid all around himself in blind rage!

Shinji quickly powered up with a Kaio-ken to avoid them. He watched the destruction to the landscape. All the plant and Animal inside it dying!

And Why? Because a small sized spoiled evil alien was trying a hit over finally being punched!

Shinji put his index and middle fingers to his forehead as he growled. "I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS RANDOM DESTRUCTION! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

The Drilling Beam then fired its colors now pure red thanks to it being fired while it's user was charged up with a Kaio-ken.

The Beam drilled through one of Kuriza Energy blast catching the alien off guard as he avoid it through rapid movement.

Kuriza then reappeared in the air. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT DIRTY BELOW ME! THAT DARES STAND IN MY WAY!"

Shinji then crossed his arms. "I'm not dirt! I'm Shinji Ikari and I am a saiyan!"

Kuriza growled, "All I see is a dead monkey!" HE then vanished and Shinji found himself trapped in an energy sphere.

Kuriza then kicked it and Shinji in to the air where he reappeared and kicked it again.

Kuriza kept doing it playing soccer by himself with Shinji as the ball! "You should be grateful I'm so fast if this ball touches anything other than me, it'll explode!"

With that being said the frost demon kick Shinji in to the barren wasteland that use to be a jungle before Kuriza's fit.

Where the sphere he was trapped in explode.

Kuriza smirked as he lowered himself to the ground. Where he found Shinji face down in the dirt, in the middle of a blast creator his cloths ripped and burned.

He then reached down and ripped off Shinji's backpack. "Thank you for the dragonball now the end of all Saiyan can finally come!"

As Kuriza walked away to his ship he heard a groan and turned to see Shinji keeping back up, and the Frost demon's eyes widened, "Why is it you monkey's won't just drop dead!?"

Shinji then pulled out a Senzu bean and add it healing his injuries returning him to fighting shape. Shinji then once more powered up with a Kaio-ken this time He was a lot stronger thanks to Zenkai!

He then charged and punched Kuriza in the Gut so hard the Frost demon was sent in to the air where he dropped the bag of dragonballs

Shinji grabbed the back and set it down. "This bag goes to whoever leaves this place alive!"

Shinji then cupped his hands. "Kaio-ken Times five!" His power then multiplied by five as he began to chant. "Kame..Hame..Ha!"

He then fired the off the Kamehameha!

Kuriza then fired off a finger beam that matched the Kamehameha making them both explode.

Shinji's Kaio-ken then died down. "HOW!?" Shinji's voice filled with disbelief.

Kuriza then left a hand and began to charge a super nova. "Well Monkey I keep telling you. It's because you are dirt not even fit to be below my feet!"

The super nova was very large about the size of a satellite, and Kuriza said. "Good thing dragonballs can't be destroyed or else I would regret this!"

Shinji looked on in shock as Kuriza through it! Shinji quickly tried to grab it and hold it back. He then said. "Kaio-ken times 20!" His power level then multiplied by 20 as he fired a Kamehameha while holding back the super nova.

The Kamehameha pushed the back the super nova only for Kuriza to make the super nova explode with eye beams.

Shinji then fell to his knees beaten by the negative effects of the Kaio-ken.

He tried to reach for a Senzu to find the bag had a hole in it. Shinji began to cry as he fell.

Kuriza fired a rapid fire energy wave from his finger at Shinji hitting ever time where he landed and began to stomp on him. "See how low you are monkey! So below my feet."

Shinji cried his cloths were even more ripped. His shirt and under shirt half blast off his body his right pant leg gone below the knee.

His body was in pain, great pain, the fact he was now a saiyan was the only thing keeping him alive. "NO I tried so hard and Came so far, got so close, I can't lose here!"

Kuriza laughed at the sadness in Shinji's voice, "Oh mine looks like I broke your mind and body!

Memories of Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Rei, and Hikari. His friends he was there last hope, how could he fail them all over again? "DAM YOU!"

A Burst of golden Energy then Pushed Kuriza back.

Shinji's Aura was golden his hair was spiking up. "NO I WON'T FAIL AGAIN!" He then got up, painfully forcing his body to stand. "YOU MONSTER! I won't give up! I won't give in so long as I draw breath this fight has only just begun! I will never run again! My days of being a coward are over and done! "

Shinji's hair then began to fade in and out of being golden as his power was rising.

Kuriza looked worried, "What is this!?"

Shinji then let all of his rage out in one roar! Thinking of his failure in Tokyo three, his hate of his father, and the thoughts of failing again full this primal rage.

The image of the great ape appeared in Shinji's Aura as his hair turned golden! Shinji's injuries began to heal as he felt his new power 50 times stronger then he was before!

Kuriza stared wide eyed, "What is this! Saiyan aren't supposed to transform like this!"

Shinji looked at him and walked to him. "Let me reintroduce myself. My Name is Shinji Ikari. And Despite my calm demeanor, and caring personality, I am the warrior awakened by Rage! The Warrior whose use his rage to full his power so he can protect all he cares about! I AM SHINJI IKARI AND I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

He then punched Kuriza into the air.

Kuriza stopped himself midair and held his stomach in pain.

Then Shinji Reappeared and Dropped kicked the Frost Demon back to the ground.

Before Kuriza hit Shinji reappeared and made an energy shield around himself as he rammed Kuriza far off to the right.

The Frost Demon skidded along ground where he land on his stomach Face down in the dirt where he got up and saw the glowing golden blonde walking to him slowly.

Kuriza got up, "HOW! HOW CAN A SIMPLE CHANGE OF COLOR GIVE YOU THIS MUCH POWER!"

HE then roared as his eyes turned pure red a mouthpiece formed on him as his head morphed to look like a crown like helmet.

His shoulders morphed into large pads. Spikes grow from his wrist as his tail got larger with four spikes grow on it.

He got taller. "THIS IS A TRUE TRANSFORMATION MONKEY WITH IT I SHALL DESTORY YOU!"

Kuriza then charged to unleash a flurry of punches at Shinji.

But Shinji was easily able to block them all. Kuriza then tried to Kick Him. Only for Shinji to vanish through rapid movement and appear behind Kuriza

Shinji was holding out one hand and he said. "Big bang attack!" the one hand energy blast then fired point blank on Kuriza!

When the light downed down Kuriza was still standing burned but still in fighting shape. "I WILL NOT BE MOCKED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Kuriza then fired a one handed energy wave barrage upon Shinji.

Shinji was just slapping the blast away from him with his hands just as fast as Kuriza could fire them. "You seemed a lot stronger a few moments ago!"

Kuriza then jumped back in to the air and growled as he made two Energy disk and throw them. "DIE DIE DIE!"

Shinji then grabbed the two Disk which cut the palms of his hands but he didn't care. "Really? Running out of moves already!"

He then throw them back at Kuria who destroyed them with finger beams. "THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I AM LORD KURIZA LAST OF THE FROST DEMONS HERI TO FRIEZA! HOW CAN AM I BEASTED BY A FUCKING MONKEY!?"

Shinji looked at him. "I'm the good guy you're the bad guy. Bad guy always lose!"

Kuriza growled as he charged a larger planet sized super nova! "HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME WITH SUCH CHILDISH NOUN SENSE!? FORGET ABOUT BRING FATHER BAD I'M KILLING YOU AND THIS WORLD! NOW DIE MONKEY!"

Shinji then held out his hands and catch the super nova which he stopped and lift over his head, where he held it with one arm Making Kuriza pure red eyes widen.

Kuriza then quickly fired eye beams at the super nova making it explode in the air. He then laughed in victory when he didn't see Shinji anymore. "So much for the little super saiyan."

Something then punched him in the back of the head, sending Kuriza rocketing to the ground.

When Kuriza got up he saw in the air Shinji. "HOW!?"

Shinji then crossed his arms. "I dodged. "

Kuriza hen roared!

Meanwhile on the lookout Dende and Mr. Popo where watching this.

Mr. Popo looked to Dende. "Should we tell the others?"

Dende then looked to Mr. Popo, "No Mr. Popo looks like our new super saiyan has this one handled."

To be continued.


	4. Super Shinji vs The angels!

Kuriza hovered before Shinji in the Air, the new super saiyan just hovering there with his arms crossed doing nothing. "You think you're such a big deal, now that you are this super saiyan thing? Is that it monkey?"

Shinji just hovered their not even looking at the frost demon who growled, the silent treatment enraging Kuriza farther!

Kuriza then made two more energy disk and said. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!" the Frost demon then fired off the energy disk, only for Shinji to grab them with his bare hands and smash them together.

The disk exploded harmlessly before Shinji, who finally spoke up. "Shut the fuck up! I'm sick of your voice! So I'm going to tell you what I'll you five minutes I won't do anything in that time, but you can do what you want. If I'm still standing when times up, I'll kill you!"

Kuriza roared as he began to fire off rapid fire energy waves in a blind rage screaming "DIE MONKEY!"

The sound of explosions rang through the air. Kuriza then throw another supernova, and watched it Explode when it hit something and he laughed at the sound of the blast "No more super saiyan!"

The smoke began to clear and Kuriza's eyes widened to reveal Shinji still standing their only thing missing was his shirt.

Shinji then spoke, "all you did was blast my shirt off! Well you still have two more minutes so why not try again? After all this is your last shot at Victory."

Kuriza then throw off hundreds of death sauces all moving to hit their target only for Shinji then release an explosive wave that destroyed them.

Shinji then said. "Time's up!" He then vanished through rapid movement and kicked Kuriza back to the ground.

The Frost demon land on his back and saw the Super saiyan land before him, and Shinji held his hands out at his side and began to charge and attack, "FINAL FLASH!"

He then brought his heads before him and fired the attack point blank at Kuriza when the light died down the only thing left of Kuriza was part of his tail.

Shinji kicked the tail away as he powered back down to base and when to retrieve his backpack and he pulled out the radar, "Now let's see were that ass's ship is so I can complete my quest.

Later on Shinji was standing on a top of a hill as he laid the dragonballs out, "Eternal Shenron by your name I summon you!"

The Dragonballs then fired off a beam of light that transformed into the Dragon Shenron.

Shenron then spoke, "I am the dragon Shenron speak now your wish!"

Shinji then spoke up, "Oh mighty Shenron! My home world was destroyed its people's souls ripped from their bodies and turned into a sea of LCL upon its surface I wish for this horrible event to be undone!"

Shenron then closed his eyes, "I am sorry but that wish is far beyond my power!"

Shinji's jaw dropped, "WHY?"

Shenron then answered the question, "to bring people back I most move their souls from the afterlife back to our world where they will either get a new body or return to their old ones. The people of your home world's souls have not moved on to the afterlife."

Shinji then rubbed his chin, "then We'll have to tackle it and parts I wish for the people of my home world's souls to move on to the afterlife so they may be free from the LCL sea!"

Shenron's eyes glow, "that wish is within my power!"

On shinji's home planet the LCL sea that covered it was vanishing in beams of light as the souls were freed and moved on.

When this was done Shenron panted.

Shinji looked confused, " You need a minute or something dragon?"

Shenron panted, "No I am just drained, I only have enough power to bring one person back to life and bring them here. I do not have the power need to undo the damage to your world's surface let along bring its people all back to life!"

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "and here I though my quest was over I guess I'll just have to keep gather this thing to restore my world in stages. But If I can only bring back one person who will it be?"

Shinji then closed his eyes and one person came to mind. " I wish Misato back to life! Thank you Shenron!"

Shenron whipped a tear from his eyes, "No one has ever said thank you to me before. I shall grant your wish Saiyan."

In a flash of light Misato was there on confused, as the last thing she remembered she kissed Shinji goodbye in the end of the world no she was on a mountain with some new guy and she turned around and scream at the sight of a dragon!

Shenron then said. "your wishes have been granted!" the dragonballs then scattered.

Shinji then smiled, "Misato you won't believe what has been happened sense I last saw you?"

Misato blinked in confusion, "do I know you?"

Shinji then looked stunned, "How could not recognize me Misato? I mean the first day we meet Penpen scared me out of the shower and you saw me naked for crying out loud, but I was just a kid back then."

The Gears in Misato's head began to turn as she put it together and her jaw dropped, "SHINJI?"

Shinji crossed his arms, "Bingo! It's me Misato all grown up too."

Misato's jaw was on the ground as she looked at Shinji who had no shirt on showing abs you could grind meat on. "yeah…That's the kicker! You grow up… Hot!"

Shinji smiled as he crossed his arms, "Thanks Misato, it took a lot of work and training hell to get this body. It's really quite a tail!" Shinji's Saiyan tail then unwrapped its self from his waist and wagged.

Misato's eyes grow wider, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A TAILL?!"

Shinji then sat down and said. "Sit down it's a long story Misato."

Later on in the Capsule corp building.

Bulma and Vegeta were kind enough to let Misato and Shinji crash with them.

Misato was walking around drunk into the bath room. Why was she drunk All the unbelievable story that was completely true! Shinji Alien warrior of a dying race, Magic dragons, alien demons, and Shinji being a got dam badass!

But Misato was soon stunned sober for a moment by what she saw in the bath room. Shinji in the shower naked using his tail to wash his back.

Misato couldn't help but check her former charge out and when her eyes with lower she has a nose bleed. "HOLLY TRIPOD!"

Shinji then looked at her still washing himself, as his new saiyan mind couldn't grasp modesty "thank you!"

Misato pinched her nose, "I see what you're doing!"

Shinji looked confused "What am I doing?"

Misato then spoke, "You're trying to seduce me! You're a member of a dying race! And thanks to the checkup I had from Doctor Briefs I know the dragon undid the damage second impact dealt me. Meaning I can get pregnant. So now your showing off your Hot as hell Alien body, and your … other tail, with the fact you brought me back to life, to get me to spread my legs for you and have your alien baby. Well Guess what?"

Shinji blinked, "what?"

Misato smirked, "It would have worked if it was for the fact I'm too drunk to stay away awake!" Misato then passed out drunk with a happy look on her face and a nose bleed."

Shinji then grabbed a towel and tired off before he put his pants on and picked up Misato, "Misato you are weird, but it's good to have you back. He then put her on the living room couch and walked out to the training room to get a jump on leg day.

When he got to the training room he Saw Vegeta and Bulma talking!

Vegeta growled "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGNANT WOMAN!"

Bulma growled, "IT MEANS MR. WON'T PULL OUT OR USE A CANDOM, YOU PUT ANOTHER BABY IN ME, SO NOW WERE HAVING A SECOND BABY WHO THANKS TO ME BE COMING A SIAYAN WILL BE THE FIRST FULL BLOOD SAIYAN BORN SENSE YOUR PLANET EXPLODED!"

Vegeta smiled, "GREAT I'M TRULLY HAPPY NOW GET OUT WOMAN IT'S LEG DAY!"

Shinji then went the other way, passing by Trunk and Shinji said. "I just over heard you're going to be a big brother kid!"

Trunks jumped for joy "YES!"

Shinji just went to his guest room and laid down and fell asleep where he found himself in a dream like world that looked like Tokyo three.

Shinji walked around in it, "what the?"

He then saw Sachiel the third angel appear and say "revenge!" He then went to grab Shinji only for Shinji avoid it and vanish through rapid movement.

Shinji then reappeared in the air an inch away from sachiel's core where punched it hard enough to brake it!

The third angel then exploded.

Shamshel then appeared and tried to use its energy whip on Shinji only for the Young saiyan to grab it and use it as a handle to pick the angle up and spin it around in the air before he through it into the air.

Shinji then held out his hand and destroyed it with a big bang attack.

He then heard the sound of an energy blast charging and turned to see Ramiel! The crystal like angel fired its energy blast only for Shinji to go super and counter with a super Kamehameha Which fired through Ramiel's blast.

The super Kamehameha splitting the angel's beam as it flow to its target. Till it hit the angel and killed it.

Gaghiel then jumped out of the ocean only to be destroyed by Shinji's special beam cannon. The angel tried to use the A.T field to protect itself, but the attack made by piccolo went right through it.

Shinji smirked The twin Israfel then appeared and went to grab Shinji only for Shinji to flight up higher than them and destroy them with a rapid fire energy wave.

Sanadalphon then dove out of the sky were it eat Shinji in one bite.

The angel then exploded, when Shinji freed himself with an explosive wave from the inside. Shinji looked at the angel's guts raining from the sky.

Then over the building Shinji saw the spider like 9th angel, Matarael. The large angel then fired acid from its eye, only for Shinji to protect himself with an energy barrier then flow through the Angel's eye out it's back side killing it by using his own body as a bullet!

As the spider like giant fell down Shinji smirked, "what is this my greatest hits?"

Shinji then looked up to see space bond Sahaquiel about to crash down on him from space.

Shinji then cupped his hands as he hovered in the hair and chanted. "Kame..Hame..Ha!" He then thrust his hands out and fired the Kamehameha through the angel killing it!

Shinji then saw Leliel above him which he killed with a final flash and said. "wait, they skipped the virus one, well I guess a virus couldn't really battle with out something to infect!"

The large bardiel then walked over in its Eva-shell IT tried to Crush Shinji only for the super saiyan to avoid it and said. "This is for Toji Destructo Disk! He then held his arm up making an energy disk and he through it cutting the angel in half at the core killing it.

Zeruel then appeared only to be destroyed by Shinji appearing an inch before his face and firing off a point blank energy blast, "that was for getting me absorbed!"

He then saw Arael high in the sky, where Shinji closed his eyes and began to charge a Kamehameha he could feel the angel in his mind telling him he will always be the coward.

But Shinji didn't listen, as he fired the largest Kamehameha of his life killing it.

The angel of the womb Armisael then appeared and Shinji quickly destroyed it with a special beam cannon.

Kaworu then appeared with what looked like the virus angel Iruel infecting his arm. "so it's true then. The great angel slayer has grown beyond the need of the Eva!"

Shinji then powered down back to base, "This is the weirdest dream I've never had."

Kaworu smirked, "this isn't completely a dream, our souls were freed with the human souls, when you wished for the release of all souls trapped in the LCL sea, now well most of my siblings want revenge, me and Iruel here know revenge is a pointless thing and beyond our reach as you have grown past us."

Kaworu then put a hand on Shinji and said. "So I just came to say good bye I'm going back to heaven with Iruel. Goodbye Ikari, Stay strong!"

Kaworu then vanished as Shinji woke up a yawned. "Best dream ever!"

To be continued

Jboy44 "ok everyone that ends the first arc now the next one will take a noun canon movie villain and make him canon at lest to this story, have fun guessing which movie villain it is. Also hope you all enjoyed Shinji vs all the angels!"

Now for power levels, While Shinji may seem over powered as he was able to completely dominate Kuriza in his battle after he transformed, but the truth is Kuriza in fifth form is only as strong as third form Frieza, while super saiyan Shinji is as strong as base cell saga Goku.


	5. Andriods 13, 14 and 15!

While Shinji rested after his battle against Kuriza miles away in a hidden cave a large computer turned on.

The Machine soon began to update its' self with information on the last know battles Goku had, his fight against Buu, Beerus, information gathered on the other super saiyan and the strange new saiyan.

On the computer's monitor a red ribbon logo flashed as it spoke in a mechanical voice, "Updating prime directive from Goku most die to all saiyans most die!

It's robotic arms then began work on what was in three tubes, one marked 15, the next 14 and the last 13.

Next day in west city.

Misato was shopping for new cloths using Money giving to her by Shinji, who was standing behind her with Trunks and gotten.

Misato was looking at cloths, "I kind of feel bad about using your money Shinji."

Shinji turned and grabbed Goten and trunks to stop then from wondering off, "Don't worry about it I'm getting paid more than triple what I gave you for watching this two. While their father's train with God of destruction Beerus and his teacher Whiz."

Misato then turned to him and blinked in confusion, "Boy turned alien say what?"

Meanwhile outside, Walking through traffic unafraid was two strange looking men, one was tall and pale skinned in a green skirt, and the other a short purple man who was leading.

The purple man flipped a truck out of the way as he walked and asked, "14 you sure this is where your scan mode picked up three saiyans?"

The man in the skirt now revealed to be android number 14, "Yes 15, My scan mode is more advanced, then yours it is not wrong."

The people man now revealed to be 15 then adjusted his large red ribbon bow tie and said, "then alright!"

Meanwhile in a mail Restaurant.

At a table was Misato who was trying to eat her plate of food with her shopping bags at her feet, but she was too stunned why what she was seeing.

While she was only half done with her plate Shinji, and the two little boys were on plates number five and they didn't look like they were slowing down. "Got dam it! I've heard of pigging out but, never like this!"

By time she finished saying that the three Saiyan made plate number seven.

Shinji then took a moment to drink a soda as he said, "What? Are Metabolisms, are more than ten times faster, then a human's. As such All saiyans need to eat more."

Goten then said, 'Just be thankful we're eating slow because we're in public."

Misato's eyes widened as all three saiyan made it to plate number ten and she said. "This is slow?"

Meanwhile on the floor below them the two androids looked up their 3d scan mode picking up Shinji Trunks and Goten.

15 then began to charge murder ball with 14 as he said, "sorry I called you glitchy"

The Two energy blast then fused and slowly charged for a moment

On the floor above the ground was shaking making the saiyan stop eating and say, "Why can't saiyan go anywhere in a group without things exploding?"

Then there was a blast blowing the Restaurant which was the very top floor of the mail was blown up and the people in it where all on top of a super saiyan Shinji as he set them on the ground.

Misato was being lowered to the ground by super saiyan Goten and Trunks.

Trunks smiled, "We all had the sense to transform under the cover of the blast."

As all the people got off Shinji he looked to Misato and said. "Run!"

Then out walked 14 and 15.

Goten blinked, "I can't sense their Energy! They are robots!"

15 then pulled out a flask and drank something from it before putting it up and saying "We are androids, you Chibi Goku looking brat."

15 and 14 then fired off a rapid fire energy wave Barrage.

The three super saiyan quickly fired off their only blast to made a small explosion that forced the android in the air, where Trunks Shinji and Goten flow up.

Shinji, then crossed his arms, "If you want to fight fine but not here! I know a place"

15 looked to 14 as he pulled out his flask and said, "you hear that 14 the monkeys want to pick where they die, ok then gold fighters lead the way."

As the Saiyan flow off being followed by the android Misato watching in stunned silence till she saw a police officer who was short and had no nose, "You're this Krillin I heard about right?"

Krillin blinked, "that's officer Krillin miss!"

Misato crossed her arms, "well officer you're a z-fighter so could you maybe flow me after the super saiyan so I can watch the fight with this android?"

Krillin paled, "there are more android! And we don't have Goku Vegeta, or Gohan!"

Meanwhile flying in the air Goten looked back at the androids and said, "Hay purple guy what's your story!"

15 drank from his flask before putting it up, "so the chibi Goku knock off wants to know our story? Fine then, I bet you have all heard of Dr. Gero?" The three saiyan nodded.

14 then spoke up, "He backed his mind up on a computer that would start up in case of massive unknown power levels, to see if his plans failed. Once woken by Shinji's battle with Kuriza it updated its mission from kill Goku if cell failed, to kill all saiyans. A mission we are all programed for!"

Soon they all arrived at the artic

Shinji then turned around too face the androids, and said, "then a guess everything is connected!" He then cupped his hands together and fired off a large Energy blast at the two android, While Goten and Trunks did the fusion dance.

The android 14 knocked away the blast and charged at Shinji.

The newly formed Gotenks then powered up to super saiyan three and blow out a large golden balloon with burst into ghost kamikazes who rained down on 15.

Explosions then happened all over 15 who just stood hovered there protected by an android barrier from the blast.

15 took another drink from his flask as he said. "I have data on you Gotenks it says you going to die!" he then dropped is barrier and fired off a large blast.

Gotenks then knocked it away and made a galactic donut which quickly hit 15 making it so the android was struggling to get free.

Gotenks then did the arm motions for burning attack as he cupped his hands sideways before him as he said, "Be hold Gotenks the magnificent's new attack Burning KAMEHAMEHA!" He then fired a burning version of the Kamehameha.

15 then finally broke free and used rapid movement to avoid it losing his hat as he did so revealing a robotic brain in a clear dome.

15 then reappeared behind Gotenks and took the last drink from his flask as Gotenks asked, "Does that even do anything for you?"

15 dropped it and said, "Not anymore!" He then fired off a rapid fire energy wave attack forcing Gotenks to dodge.

Gotenks then made two super ghost Kamikazes who cupped their hands with him and all three began to chant. "Kamehameha!" they all three then fired off a Kamehameha to counter 15's rapid fire.

As all the blast exploded Shinji was battling 14.

14 was letting lose a flurry of punches and kicks, which Shinji was finding hard to block, "got dam it I'm super and I'm still barely holding my own. You are one well-made murder machine!"

14 smiled and said. "Thank you!" He then held out his hand and fired a point blank murder ball at Shinji's chest knocking him in to an iceberg.

Shinji then saw 14 charging and quickly used Rapid movement to appear behind him and he throw a mini Destructo disk that slashed off 14's right arm, and Shinji smirked, "But a well build can opener is still just a can opener!"

14 then grabbed his arm and reconnected it the point of connection glowing blue to show his repair system kicking in. He then moved his right arm to show it has been repaired, "Nice but I can learn from mistakes!

He then Disappeared through use of speed and kicked Shinji in the gut sending him flying in the air where he hit Gotenks making them both fall to the snow covered ground.

Gotenks then split back into Trunks and Goten. The three Saiyan then returned to base form.

At that moment in the underground lab which just so happened to be right below them the computer finished the final android.

The trucker like Android 13 then stepped out of his pod put on his hat and flow up through the cave sealing to appear right before Shinji, Goten and Trunks.

13 then held out his hands with 14, and 15 as they charged a murder ball, 13 then said. "I am android 13 hello and goodbye monkeys!

At that moment Misato and Krillin finally showed up to see three saiyan about to be blasted to death.

Trunks Goten and Shinji all then roared rage feeling them as they said. "WE WON'T LOSE TO OVER GORWN TOASTERS!"

The three then became super saiyan again as the ghostly image of the great ape appeared behind them, making them stronger so much so the android were forced back firing their blast harmlessly into the air by mistake.

As the three super saiyan hair spiked up more and lighting sparked from their bodies Goten and Trunks tails regrow and they all roared in saiyan rage.

Were three super saiyan once stood now stood Three super saiyan twos.

Goten then rushed after 14, Trunks after 15, and Shinji after 13.

Misato's jaw was dropped on the power coming off of them, she couldn't sense it but she could feel the pressure of it, and she had to shield her eyes from the blinding golden light the three were giving off, "Got Dam it!"

Krillin covered his eyes, "Yeah tell me about it. Why do you think I got a day job? I'm kind of out classed as a fighter now a day."

To be continued.


	6. Super 13!

As Trunks was in the air he was firing off Energy disk blindly at android 15 still not use to super saiyan two, and still having a hard time controlling himself.

15 avoided the blades as he smirked and fired off his own blast to counter, "Really? You get a power up and blind fire is all you got? I thought you were the smart one?" He then laughed as he flow in closer to trunks in a rush easily avoiding the energy disk.

When 15 got close Trunks pulled out a capsule and opened it making the brave sword, the blade given to him by Tapion was unleashed.

The blade was slightly larger than the Young Trunks by the child super saiyan two swung the blade without a problem down on 15.

The android then fired off a close range energy blast to try and save his skin! When blast meet blade there was blinding light.

And when the light died down the sword was in the snow as Trunks powered down the base and fell out of the air on to a bank of snow not too far from his blade.

15 smirked while he hovered in the air, "super saiyan two or not your no match for..." before he could Finish his head fell off cut clean, and his body caught it as he said. "Lucky Shot!"

The android's body then powered down and fell out of the air on to the snow, where Trunks Got up and fired off a big tree Cannon to destroy the remains of the Android.

Nothing was left of 15, but a few parts that made it through the blast and Trunks smirked.

The Young Saiyan grabbed his sword and smiled as he said. "No luck! I'm dad wasn't scared of you over grown toasters and neither am I!

On the sidelines Misato stood stunned at what she had seen. "Moments again this machines were kicking their butts, now they are picking them off so easily!"

Krillin then said, "that's because they've all unlocked Super saiyan two it doubles the power of super saiyan."

Misato then looked at them, "so their hair turns blonde they are 50 times stronger, hair gets spikier their power doubles?! How the hell does that even work?

Before she could get an answer she looked up to see Shinji's battle with 13.

13 fired off a large red energy sphere with a smaller one inside of it and Shinji tried to dodge, only for the sphere to chase him and 13 said. "you can't avoid my S.S Deadly bomb!"

Shinji then turned and fired off a one handed energy blast at the Android's blast, making the ball of death explode before him, "Let me guess S.S Stands for Saiyan slaying!?"

Android 13 then appeared behind Shinji through rapid movement and kicked the Saiyan into the air as he said, "Correct!"

Shinji looked at the android with his arms at his side making energy balls as he said, "So what you're just a slave to one order someone told you? How does that make you anything? Free will, the ability to cut the puppet strings that control you, that is the mark of true courage, and without courage one can never be a warrior, just an over grown punching bag!"

Shinji then brought his arms together and fired off his Final flash at android 13!

13 countered with his Saiyan slaying deadly bomb, and the Machine made to look like a human then spoke. "Free will? What has free will gotten any race? War, hate, murder, and death! With those as the rewards for cutting my strings as you say, I'll happily follow my program and kill all saiyans!"

Shinji appeared behind 13 through rapid movement and hit the Machine in the gut with a left round house kick knocking the Machine who looks like a man higher into the air.

Shinji then appeared above 13 and hit him in the stomach with a double axe handle sending the android into a glacier.

Shinji then roared as he put his index and middle fingers on his forehead to charge his attack. "SPEICAL BEAM CANNON!" he then removed his fingers from his forehead and fired off the spiraling energy beam at the Glacier cutting right though it!

Shinji smirked but soon heard clapping behind him and turned to around to see 13 only missing his hat!

13 clapped, "Good show boy! Very good show!" He then quickly punched Shinji in the gut sending him down to the ground.

13 then began to charge a large Saiyan slaying deadly bomb when Shinji put his hands to his face and said. "SOLAR FLARE!"

A flash of white blinding light was then released which made 13 cancel his attack and hold his eyes, "My optics! You overload them you little bitch! Do you know how long it'll be till they reboot allowing me to see again?"

Shinji then flow up and quickly hit 13 in the stomach sending the android higher, "Don't care! I'm here to destroy you!"

At that moment Goten was battling with 14.

The two were locked in a flurry of Punches and kicks in midair. Neither gaining any ground as 14 spoke, "How can a child be matching me! I was built to be able to kill your father!"

Goten smiled his care free personality he gained from his father Shining through, even as a super saiyan two, "You were made with old information Mr. Toaster!"

Goten then opened his mouth and fired off a point blank mouth energy wave at 14. The robot then bent backwards at an angle that was impossible for a human to avoid the blast.

When 15 straightened up he saw Goten cupping his hands together charging a blast and he said. " .ha!" He then fired the blast only for the machine to knock it away.

Goten then charged quickly with more punches his tongue hanging out as he tried to hit the Robot who looked like a man. "You handle a punch better than my alarm clock!"

14 didn't respond as he delivered a powerful hard right punch to Goten's face, only for Goten not to react!

Goten looked to the robot and said. "My mom's cabbage casserole packs a bigger punch then you!" the young saiyan then grabbed 14's right arm which was still on his face and span it around so fast it snapped off the android's body.

14 then quickly flow backwards in shock looking at the numb that use to be his arm, before he looked back to Goten. "Impossible!"

Goten then quickly kicked 14 in to the air, then flow at him at high speed spinning while he did so, he then used himself as a drill to drill through 14 destroying it, by making a large whole in its chest, just like how his father beat king piccolo.

Goten powered down to base as he turned to see the android's body shut down and fall out of the air. He smiled as Trunks flow over to him.

Trunks smiled as he let his sword test in his gi's sash, "come on Goten let's go help Shinji!" Goten nodded as they both powered back up to super saiyan two and flow off to join Shinji!

With Shinji's battle against 13, Shinji fired off Energy blast all around the blind android.

13 was avoiding them using his built in scouter as he said, "Even without eyes you can't hit me!" At that moment 13's optics rebooted returning his ability to see.

13 then saw all around him where energy spheres and he knew this attack from his data base, "Oh crap!"

Shinji then crossed his arms and called out, "HELL ZONE GRENADE!" they all then exploded around 13.

Goten and Trunks then appeared smiling as they said, "We meet our Android.

The smoke from Shinji's blast then cleared to reveal 13 protected by a green energy barrier. "14 and 15 have been destroyed. Good!"

Parts from the remains of the other two androids then flow through the air and entered 13!

13's body turned blue and enlarged as grey armored plates appeared on his chest and shoulders. His vest and suspenders busted were destroyed by his rapid growth.

His hair turned orange and spiked up as the super android growled!

Shinji hovered in the air, "He just fused with his destroyed friends!" Shinji then fired a blast at Super 13 to draw his attention as he flew off the now super android following Shinji.

Goten smiled as he said. "He's not the only one who can fuse!" He and Trunks then got ready for the fusion dance and when they brought their fingers together they said. "Fuse sion ha!"

The two then merged into a much stronger super saiyan three Gotenks!

Gotenks smiled as he drew Trunks sword from his sash, he was much stronger now thanks to his fuses being much stronger! "The almighty Gotenks is here to save the day!"

He then flew after super 13 who now had a hand around Shinji's neck! Gotenks tried to slash Super 13's back only for the blue skinned machine to turn around and stop the blade between two of his fingers.

He then kicked Gotenks into the ground forcing the fusion warrior to let go of the sword. 13 then throw the blade at Gotenks's head.

The fusion moved his head to the left to avoid the blade, "Well this is bad!" He then moved his fingers and said. "Galactic donut!"

The Energy ring then wrapped around Super 13's body forcing it to let go of Shinji as its arms were forced to his side.

Shinji then fired off a point blank Kamehameha at the murder Machine only to gasp for when the light from the blast died down super 13 was unaffected.

The super android then broke free of the energy ring as Gotenks fired an energy wave barrage at Super 13's back, all the blast hit but noun of them did at thing, other than making it turn around to look at Gotenks.

Shinji was blinking in shock, "I'm two, and Gotenks is three and we can't even harm this death machine!" He then sensed two smaller Signals and he know one of them. "MISATO GET WHO EVER YOU ARE WITH TO GET YOU OUT OF HERE!"

Krillin then turned and grabbed a protesting Misato and flow off. Only for Super 13 to fire off a larger version of the saiyan slaying Deadly bomb at them.

Which forced Shinji to jump in the way of the blast. Misato cried as she saw Shinji her former Charge, only real friend and the man who brought her back be engulfed by crimson light as it exploded before her eyes.

As tears fell from her eyes she heard A growl and smiled as the light and dust cleared to reveal Shinji Still standing, now missing his shirt and his pants ripped showing off his fighter's body.

As Krillin flow away with her she saw the glow around Shinji grow brighter and stronger as she said. "Shinji! Why most you always but yourself in harm's way for others?"

Shinji then roared at super 13 as his hair began to grow and fall down, as his power level grow. "YOU CAN INSAULT ME! BEAT ME! EVEN TRY TO FUCKING KILL ME! BUT NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE TRIES TO HURT MISATO!"

Shinji then roared as his change Finished, he had reached super saiyan three! The enraged Saiyan then punched Super 13 in the face forcing the Machine down lower in to ten of Gotenks Kamikaze ghosts

As the ghost exploded Gotenks appeared beside Shinji through rapid movement with ten more ghost and all twelve of them began to chant with their hands cupped at their sides.

All said "KAME….HAME…HA!" they all then fired the blast, Shinji's tail wagging behind him, as Gotenks who now had a tail sense his Fuses had tails now, tail did the same.

Behind the two super saiyan threes and the Ghost the image of the might great ape roaring appeared, as the twelve Kamehameha fused into one giant blast that hit super 13!

The Blast hit the artic destroying the lab below destroying Gero's super computer making sure 13 is the true final android!

Super 13 still stood his cloths ripped his fake skin ripped and cracked revealing the robotics his fake human skin once hided.

The ten ghost then charged the super android grabbing it and exploding around it damaging its skin more.

When the smoke from the blast cleared Super 13 stood half his face now missing revealing the robotic parts, it's fake hair now gone, with its remains on fire.

Super 13 then fired off an energy wave barrage version of his super saiyan slaying deadly bomb at the two super saiyan threes.

Forcing Shinji and Gotenks to fire off their own energy wave barrage, to counter.

While flying away All Misato saw was the flashes of many energy blast as she said. "please be safe and come back to me like you always do Shinji!"

To be continued.


	7. End of 13, Prelude to revival of FS

Super saiyan three Shinji, and super Saiyan three Gotenks hovered in the air above the arctic facing Super android 13.

The Damaged super android fired off two of his Saiyan slaying Deadly bombs! The Tracking blasts took off the super saiyan threes.

Shinji held out his hand and use a big bang attack to destroy the one before him, an action copied by Gotenks.

Gotenks then looked to Shinji, "Dude my Fusion is about to wear off! Take my power!" Gotenks then transferred his power to Shinji as he split apart into Goten and Trunks.

Super 13 then brought his hands together to charge one massive Saiyan slaying Deadly bombs.

So the now super charged Super saiyan three Shinji, and Super saiyan two Trunks and Goten cups their hands together and chanted, quickly. " ..HA!"

They then fired off their Kamehamehas at super 13's blast, the two sides soon became locked in a beam struggle neither blast gaining ground.

Shinji was growling he know about the negative effect of super saiyan three, he would soon, lose power, and the android would win. "NO I didn't come so far, just to lose it all to an over ground Toaster! I am not some Weak scared depressed little human boy anymore! I AM A SAIYAN WARRIOR!"

Shinji then roared as the image of the great ape appeared behind him, his rage and pride farther fueling his power.

The Saiyan Kamehameha then began to push back Super 13's blast.

Goten then growled to as he said. "I am my father's son! I am Goten Son, Son of Goku the strongest in the universe! I WON'T BRING SHAME ON MY FAMILY'S PRIDE BY LOSING TO A TIN CAN!" behind him the image of the great ape roaring appeared Goten's pride and rage boosting his power.

The Team Kamehameha then began to push back the android blast more.

Super 13 then added more energy to his blast, making his blast gain ground in the beam struggle.

Trunks growled as he said, "I am Trunks! My father is the prince of all saiyans! I am a royal saiyan warrior! I won't fall, TO A WEED WHACKER!" behind Trunks the image of a roaring great ape appeared. His pride and Rage giving him more power.

Now fueled by the Pride and rage of three saiyan who reached power beyond the super saiyan legend, the team Kamehameha then pushed back the saiyan slaying Deadly bomb as all three saiyans roared the image of three roaring great apes behind them.

The Team Kamehameha engulfed the Machines blast and over took the machine, that once looked like a man.

Inside the Kamehameha, the blast had begun to break down the super android, even more.

Super 13's arms broke off followed soon by his legs, then the rest of his fake skin.

The super androids last sight was an error message from his built in scouter as it's remains were then blasted to bits, ending it assistance.

Super Android 13 was no more, and with it the last of the Red ribbon army was gone. And with the lab that made it destroyed in the battle this was truly the end of Dr. Gero's androids.

Shinji powered down to base as he fell out of the air with a smile as he said. "No more Monkey fighting robots."

Trunks then grabbed Shinji's right arm as Goten grabbed his left.

Trunks smiled, "Super saiyan three got him! Nice job Shinji, you may not have been born saiyan but you show pride, power, and courage. You bring honor to our race!"

Goten smiled, "Yeah nicely done Shinji!"

Shinji smiled as he drifted into sleep, "people congregating me on a job well done, never got that as a human."

Later on at Capsule corp.

There was a party for Trunks Goten and Shinji's win.

Misato could hear that Krillin guy asking Goku how he could allow his wife to become a saiyan, that got her attention and she listened in."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Well Krillin from studying Shinji Bulma figured out how to make humans saiyan, and made four bottles of become saiyan juice and Chichi, Bulma and VIdel used while we are all out training sorry, dropped the ball on that one."

Misato blinked as she did the math out loud, "Now there were four bottles of become saiyan juice, now three woman married to saiyans used them. So there is one bottle left!"

She then turned to see Shinji and blushed his shirt was gone blown off his pants ripped from the battle, she could see his muscles and she said to herself, "give me the saiyan I want it!"

Misato then remembered the four bottles of Saiyan transformation stuff, three woman used them so there was one bottle left.

She then giggled to herself and she snuck into Capsule corp looking for something, till she came to Bulma's lab were she saw a bottle marked Saiyan transformation she reached for it only to have her hand grabbed, by a white gloved saiyan hand.

Misato then looked to see the hand belong to Vegeta the man she heard was training with a god of destruction, she paled, "Hello your majesty." She said fearfully.

Vegeta let go of her arm, "and what might you be doing in my wife's lab human?"

Misato backed away, "I want to use the saiyan transformation potion to become a saiyan to seduce Shinji, after all I thought I would have a better chance at doing it if I was the same race as him, and you know slower aging."

Vegeta grabbed the bottle, "well you were about to use it wrong. It's an injectable."

Misato blinked as Vegeta handed her an injector and the potion, she was puzzled and confused by this, "Why are you giving me this?"

Vegeta then turned to leave, "My race is dying thanks to this potion and the boy's mother new life has been breathed into the saiyan race! Why would I want to stop more saiyans from coming into the world? IF anything I hope you're plans a success so another new saiyan will be born."

Misato blushed as she put the potion in the injector and said, "Thank you Mr. Prince sir." She then injected it in to her right shoulder as she said, "here it goes something."

Later that night when Shinji walked into his room he saw Misato naked on his bed with a saiyan tail wagging behind her.

Shinji blinked as his instincts kicked in and pinned her down and said. "MINE!"

Next day Misato was snuggled happily into Shinji's chest after the best night of her life, her tail interlocked with Shinji's.

Misato smiled as she woke up, "Shinji your life is a lot better as a saiyan then it was as a human."

One year later.

In the mountains Shinji and Misato stood before Shenron.

In Misato's arm was a baby boy, who had black spiky hair, and a monkey like tail, this was Shinji Ikari Jr. Her and Shinji's son.

Misato smiled as she held her baby and rapped her tail around him to keep him warm.

Shinji then spoke to Shenron. "almighty Shenron! I came here to wish for the restoring of my home world, and rebirth of all its people who died after my arrival at Tokyo three!"

Misato blinked, "Why not wish for everyone who died in third impact to come back?"

Shinji look to his wife, "dear there where a lot of people we both cared about who died before that impact, that is why I made the wish the way I did."

Shenron then spoke as he said, "that will well within my power, but as your home is in the sixth universe, it will take time for the amount of my magic need to grant your wish to reach your world. I would say about a six-year delay for universal travel."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "Well I guess restoring a planet cities and humans to bodies is a lot harder than sending souls to the afterlife. Make it so Shenron! Make it So."

Shenron's eyes then glow as the wish was granted, or will be in six years, Shenron then vanished and the dragonballs scattered across the globe like they always do after Shenron granted wishes.

Shinji smiled, "Took a bit longer then mom thought, but mission complete, I have undid my father's evil and I'm almost free of his prideless, pathetic shadow!

Misato rolled her eyes, as she took off in the air with Shinji holding Jr. tightly, "six more years till we can pick up Pen-pen and be done with Tokyo three!"

Shinji looked to his wife flying backwards to look at her, "I know dear I know, I don't want our son to grow up there either, but look on the bright side, that's six more years for me to train with Whis, which means I'll be able to beat up my old man with the might of a being beyond a god."

Misato smiled at the thought of Shinji as a god beating up Gendo. "that it pretty nice, but still I miss Pen-pen!"

Shinji smiled as he said, "the more things change the more they stay the same I guess. But something just hit me, with this wish Kaji will come back, so looks like I'll get to beat up your ex honey!"

Misato smiled as she pictured Shinji beating up Kaji, "you are too good to me dear."

Meanwhile in hell.

The frost demons had escaped and slaughtered the angels of hell that tormented them for so long.

Frieze was in final form but it kept flicking to a golden like form, "It's amazing what family can do when we work together, thank you great great grandfather Chilled!"

Then out walked Chilled he was as mighty as his descendants so he wasn't locked away in this part of hell which made it all so easy for him to get stronger and slaughter the angels here and free his stronger family members, "think nothing of it, Family is family after all."

Kuriza growled, "Well great great Great grandpa! It doesn't matter as we are still in hell unable to get revenge on those monkeys that put us here! So what's the bloody point!"

King cold then hit his grandson on the head, "you are stupid aren't your grandson, we are the strongest there is, we all never trained a day are mighty warriors, if we unleash our potential by training I'm sure we will have the might to break out of hell and return to life on our own. I don't like the idea of working for something either but what are we to do?"

Cooler then growled, "I hate the but when your right your right father"

Frieze growled as his form stopped flickering gold, "I hate this, those monkeys will pay for making us work for something! They will pay!"

Chilled smirked as he said, "Yes the monkeys will pay! The Frost demons will have revenge!"

The Frost demons all then laughed evilly.

All of hell shivered at their evil. The Frost demons were lose, and would stop at nothing to get revenge.

They would rise again, they would escape hell and return to the world of the living to make the monkeys pay.

Watching in secret was a cloaked saiyan who looked like Goku with a facial scar, "got dam it! Son I hope you, my grandkids and the royals are up for this one, because if any group could break out of here it's them."

He then flew away quickly as powered up to super saiyan three, noun of them could sense power levels, so he didn't need to worry about keeping his power level low as he fled.

The Saiyan cloak came off reveling him to be Bardock, the Father of Goku, killer of chilled, the man who tried to worn his people but they won't listen, and thanks to his travels into the past the first super saiyan.

Bardock made two fist, "How I always course Frieze for the actions he forced me to do as his slave, the actions that doomed me to hell, despite the good I did in the past. Frieze your plan to escape could work in me and my groups favor. We could escape right behind you, and help my son kill you again."

Bardock smiled as he flew faster, he had a plan, "Son, grandson, great granddaughter I'm coming!"

To be continued


	8. Revival of the frost demons, hell break!

Five and a half years later on earth it was a piece full days the saiyan families were in the city just have a relaxing day.

Shinji spot his five-year-old son Jr. Playing with Pan and Bulla. His son was dressed in a purple Gi like his father's. Pan was in a turtle school Gi, Bulla was in a green Gi like the one her big brother wears, but with an orange undershirt.

Shinji smiled, "five years of peace, I won't last much longer."

Meanwhile down in hell.

The frost demons stood.

King cold in his own final form, towering over his sons and grandson.

Chilled smirked as he wasn't a mutant like his descendants, he was unable to transform, but his family would do, "Ok now my dear family remember how this works?"

The four frost demons then growled as there formed turned Golden, Frieze's face and hands were purple, Cooler's face and hands were blue, King gold was pure golden, Kuriza's face and hands orange.

The four frost demons had the golden form! The four golden demons screamed making a whole open in space it was large and covered the skies of hell.

All sent to hell then charged through it to earth, were they were returned to life, the force of hell had escaped.

The frost demons then charged through the opening making it slowly begin to close.

At that moment Bardock was watching with his old team, all of them dammed to hell by lives they took while Frieze's slaves, "ok everyone now's our chance!"

All five saiyan then flow through the portal making it through just in time.

Bardock looked around at the city and his body his halo was gone, his plan worked, he was all again, he then looked at the city in chaos with all the evil of hell out in it! " I need to find my family and help!"

Bardock then powered up to super saiyan and charged.

Meanwhile down below.

Cell was in the air smirked as he spotted Gohan, in a green track suit of all things and he fired special beam cannon at Gohan, "DIE BRAT!"

Gohan turned and slapped it away Videl and Pan now behind him, "CELL!"

Cell landed with his arms crossed, " a track suit of all things you look like you've let yourself go Gohan!"

Gohan then growled as he glow blue for a moment before he went super saiyan the blue light from earlier covering his making his hair blue with a blue aura, and Cell took a step back at it, "I haven't let myself go, I have transcend to the status of a God!"

Gohan then held his hands out and quickly fired a blue "Devine MASENKO!" the godly attack destroyed cell in moments, the bio-android unable to avoid such a powerful blast, Cell was dead again.

Gohan smirked as he said, "That felt better the second time!"

All around Gohan then noticed cell juniors and Frieze and his family in the air in golden form.

Videl smirked she was in the same outfit she wore in high school as she had gotten back into training after pan was born, "Honey leave the mini cells to me and pan."

In moments Pan and Videl turned super saiyan.

Gohan smirked and gave Videl a kiss, "I'll come back to you!" Gohan then flew off and knocked King cold in the head away from his family and super saiyan blue vs Golden King cold had begun.

Likewise, else were.

Misato was in her old Nerv outfit powered up to super saiyan firing off Dodon ray attacks with her son as she stood back to back with her husband. "Got dam it honey what the hell is going on?"

Shinji who was still in base quickly fired off an energy blast that destroyed a whole group of planet trade soldiers, "I have no idea dear, but I feel like Frost demons are involved."

King kai's voice was then heard by all Z-fighters, "Shinji's right the frost demons are behind this, Frieze family escaped their prison in hell, then trained and gained the use of a new golden form giving them power on the level of the gods, and using that they opened a door out of hell were all who left through it were brought back to life! Shinji Vegeta, Goku please listen, Gohan is battling King cold, you all have to take Frieze Cooler, and Kuriza! Leave the small fires to the others!"

Shinji smirked as he spotted Kuriza in the air looking for someone. Kuriza then looked at Shinji, "Found you monkey now it's time to die!" HE then charged a planet sized Super nova and through it at Shinji.

In a flash Shinji powered up with a blue aura, that gave him a blue haired version of his super saiyan form, he then grabbed the blast with hands holding it back as he chanted. "God, Kame..Hame..ha!"

HE then fired off his blast pushing the Super nova back to Kuriza.

Kuriza vanished through rapid movement to avoid the attack pushing his own attack back at him, and growled in rage, "WHAT IS THIS!?"

Shinji then got in to his fighting stance and Misato Took Jr. and left, "Simple what you see before you is a super saiyan who has reached the power levels of a god of destruction! But let's call it super saiyan blue to keep it simple!"

Shinji then flew up, his rematch with Kuriza had begun.

Meanwhile.

Goten and Trunks who's fashion sense hadn't changed in the last five years were battling and rekilling the foot soldiers behind them was the dead bodies of the ginyu force.

Trunks crossed his arms as he said, "I can't believe this guy's once gave our dads a challenge."

That is when they spot their fathers in the air, Vegeta was battling Cooler and Goku was battling Frieze. Both saiyans were in super saiyan blue form.

Then Chilled landed as be said, "look what I see two dead monkeys! He then began to charge attack.

That is when Bardock showed up powered up to super saiyan three and fired off a large blast rekilling chilled, as Bardock did this he said, "Stay away from my grandson!"

The dead fighters looked at the new saiyan who looked like Goku, that is when Bardock said, "Listen to my words scum! I am Bardock The father of Goku!"

Goten's eyes then light up as he hugged Bardock from behind and said, "GRANDPA!"

Bardock smiled as he looked to his team in the air and he said, "Don't' just hover around Fasha! Tora! Borgos! Shungesh! Start killing the frost demon force so fair my grandsons and great grand daughter are doing more then you!"

The four saiyans then flow off.

King kai's voice then spoke, "Goku your father Bardock and his teams broke out and have joined the fight on our side."

Goku was avoiding Frieze's blows, "Wait my father is a good saiyan like me?"

Frieze growled, "don't ignore me!" He then throws a Destructo disk and through it only for Goku to blast it.

King kai then said, "Yes after he was defeat by Frieze he was transported back in time were he transformed into a super saiyan to protect the plant race that use to live on planet Vegeta from Frieze's ancestor Chilled. But he couldn't atone for his sins while he was Frieze's slave so he went to hell, and he used that to escape!"

Vegeta could be heard growling as he fired a godly Final flash at Cooler, "That means Kakarrot's father transformed first! Which makes him the legendary super saiyan!"

Goku smiled as he fired a God Kamehameha at Frieze as he said, "Can't wait to meet him!"

At that moment Gohan was avoiding Golden King cold's strikes.

Gohan smirked as he said, "Looks like going super and kicking your family's asses runs in my blood King Cold! And also you see the fatal flaw in your form right?"

King Cold point at Gohan and fired off a rapid fire amount of Finger beams as he said, "Do tell?"

Gohan was knocking the blasts away as he said, "You and your family escaped as soon as you gained your golden forms am I right?"

King gold stopped a moment, "How did you know money?"

Gohan then vanished through rapid movement and kicked King Cold high in the air before he came up above him and gave the Frost demon an axe kick to the gut and he said. "Simple. Your power level is dropping fast, showing your body is using up the power given to you by this form to fast, you haven't mastered it so it will soon fail!"

The Kick knocked the Frost Demon King back as he held his gut in pain. Gohan then cupped his hands at his side as he said. "While we have master our god forms, you and your family's False God forms will fail and you will be left siding ducks! GOD KAMEHAMEHA!"

Gohan then fired off the blast, only for King cold to avoid it an appear behind Gohan were he made and Energy blade and tried to use Dirty slash to cut Gohan in half, "WE ARE NOT FALSE GODS!"

Gohan then held out a finger which stopped the energy blade dead in its tracks, there wasn't so much as a cut on gohan's figners, "A god form as Godly ki! Your form simple has a lot of normal ki, no godly ki not a real god. You are not real gods!"

Gohan then elbowed the stunned King cold in the god before he grabbed is head and throw King gold from high in the air to the ground. Gohan then fired off an energy blast were King cold was that hit he could hear cold screaming.

Gohan then said, "I can sense your energy! I know your still alive. So Playing dead won't work." Gohan then vanished through pure speed and reappeared at the creator that King cold was in.

The Frost demon king was back in his fourth form, he could no longer hold golden!

Gohan then held his hand out and made an energy blade on his arm and he used it to cut off King colds head, He then crushed the head underfoot to make sure he was dead.

Gohan smiled as he said, "One Golden Demon down. Three to go!"

Gohan then spot a cell junior who foolishly tried to hit him with a kamehameha! Gohan slapped the blast away appeared behind the bio-android were he grabbed it by the back of the neck and said. "I've had enough of your ugly face back when I was a kid!" He then fired off an energy blast from the hand holding the bio-android killing it.

Gohan then stretched a bit as he said, "Killing bio-androids, so much fun! I mean it just can't help but make you smiled!"

Gohan then powered up and flow up to see thousands of cell jrs. And he smiled as he said. "this will be fun!"

Gohan then cracked his knuckles and neck before he began firing off an energy wave barrage killing the Cell jrs. Quickly.

Little did he notice one of them digging a whole which it hid in shaking

The fearful cell. Jr then began to regress into egg form, were his Ki signature vanished.

Gohan looked around unable to sense the bio-android egg underground as it had no ki, so he believed they were all gone.

Gohan then flow off the join the battle against the other villains who escaped hell. "this is going to be a long day!"

While Gohan's battle was over Shinji's was just starting.

High in the air, so high the curve of the earth could be seen.

Hovered Kuriza and Shinji.

Both got into a fighting stance before charging as they screamed.

Kuriza growled, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR KILLING ME MONKEY!

Shinji then began to block a flurry of Punches, kicks and tail strikes using his left hand as he said. "We may both be stronger but nothing has changed, you're still the evil demon who will die, by the hands of the noble warrior!"

To be continued.


	9. Revival of Frost demons part two!

In the air high above the earth Shinji as super saiyan blue was battling Golden Kuriza.

Kuriza quickly made a Golden Death ball and through it at Shinji as he said. "Die monkey!"

Shinji then cupped his hands together and fired off a Godly Kamehameha! To push the death beam back towards it's maker.

Kuriza vanished through speed and appeared behind Shinji where he went in for a kick! Only for Shinji to block the leg strike with the back of his hand.

Shinji then looked at the golden frost demon and Punched him right in the face sending him rocketing down.

Kuriza quickly stopped himself growled and held out his right index finger and from it fired off a energy wave barrage at Shinji as he screamed," DIE!"

Shinji then appeared behind Kuriza with two fingers on his forehead showing he used instant transmission to avoid it, "When has that ever worked?"

Shinji then grabbed him by the tail and sung him down to the earth below were Kuriza made an impact creator.

Shinji then put his fingers to his forehead and warped to the impact were he saw Kuriza digging himself out of the dirt.

The golden Frost demon growled, "HOW CAN YOU BE THIS STORNG!?"

Shinji crossed his arms and smiled, "Because I'm the good guy!"

Kuriza then growled in rage and charged in blink rage "DON'T YOU DARE PATRONIZE ME!"

Shinji then side stepped the demon and made a Destructo disk and he through it point blank cutting Kuriza in half!

Kuriza upper body minus his arm from the elbow down fell over onto the ground as his golden form faded. The Frost demon's face in shock!

Shinji then held out his hand and began to charge a big bang attack, as he said. "This time stay in hell! BIG BANG ATTACK!" the blast then fired killing Kuriza by way of destroying his head.

Shinji powered back down to base as he smirked, "The good guys always win!"

Shinji then walked away slowly not even looking back at Kuriza remains, he did how ever put his hand behind his back and fired off an energy blast destroying the frost demon's remains in a fiery explosion.

An explosion Shinji didn't even look back at.

Shinji then flow off to find Misato and Junior his family, who he will protect with the full might of his saiyan pride.

Meanwhile Bardock, Goten and Trunks were in a beam struggle against Brolly!

Goten and Trunks were in super saiyan two, while Bardock was super saiyan three, the three beyond super saiyans barely able to hold back Brolly's giant green blast.

Goten growled as Brolly kept saying "Kakarot!" Goten growled as he said. 'MY DAD'S NAME IS GOKU!" He then growled as his hair grow longer Goten had unlocked super saiyan three!

Trunks then growled, "I WON'T BE OUT DONE! I AM PART OF THE ROYAL SAIYAN BLOOD LINE! BROLLY YOU SHOULD BE BOWING TO ME!" He then screamed and like Goten took on the form of super saiyan three.

The Three super saiyan threes were then able to push Brolly's blast till the insane super saiyan legend was engulfed and destroyed by his own blast.

The three saiyan then fell back to base bent over and panted.

Bardock then panted as he said. "Why the hell most super saiyan three kick your ass?"

Goten then smiled and said, "well said grandpa!"

Trunks then panted as he said, "Why so many dead saiyans joined the frost demons? They killed most of our race, destroyed our planet, and not to mention the slavery factor!"

Bardock then looked to trunks, "I'm sorry young prince, but when someone is made a slave they have no will of their own and fallow their master's orders without question. Like what happened to my other son."

Bardock looked down saddened by the memory till Goten hovered up high enough to put his hands on his grandfather's shoulders. "It's ok Grandpa."

Bardock smiled and adjusted his headband before he powered up back to super saiyan, "Now come on kids we got asses to kick!"

The three then charged in to a horde of Planet trade soldiers.

Trunks smirked as he said, "You guys are about to wish you stayed in hell were you belong!"

Meanwhile another battle against a golden Frost demon was taking place.

Vegeta stood before Golden cooler in his super saiyan blue form.

The golden frost demon held out his right index finger and fired off a large energy blast as he said. "Do night me and my family dine on monkey soup!"

Vegeta just knocked the blast away as he moved closer, "Please ever last time you and your family has tried to kill us, you have failed and meet your own end."

Cooler then formed a golden supernova and through it at Vegeta.

Vegeta just grabbed the blast and held it over his head with one hand having no problem holding back the blast. " Now you have all this power but no idea how to use it, this is your greatest mistake! And ultimate failure!"

Cooler then fired a eye beams at his super nova making it explode. He then smirked as he watched the blast thinking he had saw the last of Vegeta, only for moments later his eyes to widen in shock.

When the smoke cleared Vegeta was unharmed still walking to him. Only his armor was cracked and missing some pieces and his cloths tore. "You Dare think you a false god can hurt the real thing?"

Cooler quickly fired off an energy wave barrage at Vegeta, only to hear "that never works!"

Vegeta then appeared behind Cooler through rapid movement, where he round house kicked Cooler upside the head sending the Frost demon flying into the air.

Cooler stopped himself and growled as he charged one massive super nova, "DIE WITH YOUR WORLD MONKEY!" HE then through the super nova which at this point was twice the size of the earth.

Vegeta then held out his arms at his side and brought them up as he said. "DIVINE FINAL FLASH!" He then fired the godly version of his Final flash.

The godly attack pushed back the supernova to Cooler's horror.

Cooler was holding his own super nova back with his hands as he screamed in horror, "HOW?"

Vegeta then put more power into his final flash as he said, "I'll believe Kakarot would say. "I'm the hero you're the villain. The villain always loses to the hero" or something like that"

The attack finally pushed Cooler back in to space, and rocket him to the sun were he screamed, "NOT AGAIN! HOW COULD I HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER ONLY TO END UP LIKE THIS AGAIN!"

He then reached the son where the supernova exploded beside the sun, speeding up Cooler's painful death inside a star!

Cooler screamed as he lost his golden form. He had meet his end.

Vegeta crossed his arms and powered down to base, where he closed his eyes to get a better feel on what was going on. "Ok now Kakarot and mine's families are killing the minions. Bardock and his team are handling the larger threats with Goten and trunks. Gohan Shinji and Me killed our frost demons."

Vegeta then opened his eyes, "Which just leaves Kakarot to kill Frieze."

The saiyan prince then turned and walked away, "Enjoy Kakarot!"

Meanwhile in the air

Goku was battling Frieze.

Goku fired off his godly Kamehameha against Frieze's golden death beam The too blast hit and exploded making a big bang that forced both of them to fly back to avoid being blind in the smoke.

Frieze hovered in the air as he said. "So Monkey You think your all high and mighty just because your hair has gone blue instead of gold, please you will die by my hands and me and my family will dance on your grave!"

Goku then blinked in confusion, "what family they are all dead!"

Frieze then screamed "WHAT!" He then called out his family members names hoping for a response as he couldn't sense energy this was his only way and when nothing came he roared in rage making his aura flare! "HOW WE ARE THE STRONGEST NOT YOU MONKEYS!? HOW!?"

Goku then cupped his hands together as he said, "You're the bad guys you will always lose to us good guys it's as simple as that Frieze! GOD KAME HAME HA!" He then fired it at Frieze.

Frieze held the attack back with one hand as he growled, "You dare mock me with such simplistic childish noun sense!" He then knocked the blast away and charged.

Frieze unleashed a flurry of Punches kicks and tail strikes on Goku, only for Goku to easily block or avoid them.

Goku kept blocking and avoiding as he said. "You still don't get it Frieze! True power comes from the need to protect, not the want to destroy! You will never have the power to bet me because of your evil selfish ways!" He then held out his hand and fired off an energy blast that knocked Frieze to the ground.

When Frieze hit he made an impact creator and kick up a lot of dust, and when the dust settled he got up in his fourth form, his golden form now gone.

His right arm hung loosely at his side now broken. So Frieze held out his left arm and fired off a one hand energy wave barrage on Goku, only for the blast to bounce off of Goku's godly ki fueled body.

Goku then land and walked to him. And grabbed him by the head as he said, "I gave you every chance Frieze now return to hell with your family and stay there!" He then fired off an energy blast with the hand that held Frieze killing the frost demon once more.

Goku then powered down to base and meet up with the others to show all the villain that escaped from hell had died.

That is when Goku saw Bardock and held out his hand. "Father."

Bardock smiled as he shocks his son's hand. "Son."

Fasha then looked around and said the city was in ruins covered in dead bodies, "I hope your dragonballs can handle this clean up."

Tora then replied, "I'm sure they can and we could bring back Gine Bardock's wife while we're at it."

Bulma then spoke up, "to bad it'll be six months before they recharge."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "I'm sure if we talk to Dende he'll let them be used early."

Goku then said, "Ok to the look out!"

To be continued.


	10. Shinji vs Gendo, Battle of the Gods?

Six months later Misato woke up yawning in her and Shinji's bed. They had gotten their own home in the mountains, to have the private lives enjoyed by the saiyans.

She only had on a large night shirt she looked out her bed room window to see her husband Shinji and Son jr. Sparing in the air.

Junior not officially six was in super saiyan form trying to hit his father, only for Shinji to block each strike with only his right index finger.

Shinji smiled as he said, "you're getting better son keep trying." Junior then growled as his hair spiked up more and lighting filled his aura the Six-year-old just went super saiyan two. And he charged head first t his father.

Shinji was now forced to lock his son's strikes with both his hands. "and New record for youngest beyond super transformation holder Shinji Ikari junior!"

Shinji then Vanished through speed and reappeared behind his son were he grabbed his child's tail making Junior fall back to base and hang limb in the air.

Shinji then flipped him around and let go of his tail so Junior recovered enough to hover again. "You really need to work on the tail training son.

In the window Misato watched with an eye twitch, at the events, "Takes my husband a killer robot that looks like a man to unlock two, and my son unlocks it by play fighting with his father. I said it once I'll say it again Super saiyan you make no sense."

Misato rolled her eyes and shouted," Junior and Senior! You know today is the day we can finally go to Tokyo three, get ready because I don't want this trip to last more than a few days!

Later on Misato was town stairs dressed in a black top, black skirt, with black legging under them. Her saiyan tail was removed, so she was the only one in the family without one. She had on black boats and put on a red jacket as she said. "Ok Shinji just use that instant transmission thing you learned for Goku, Let's get Pen-pen."

Shinji then grabbed hold of his Family and they vanished.

Meanwhile in the Sixth universe.

Nerv was buzzing somehow the effects of third impact were completely reversed they couldn't find Gendo Misato or Shinji.

Asuka, "were is that baka!"

That is when they saw a flash and three people showed up one was clearly misato.

She saw them looking at them, "We got your answers but first everyone Meet the now full gorwn Shinji Ikari!"

Shinji then crossed his arms and smirked with Saiyan pride as all the woman's jaws hit the ground and their eyes bugged.

Asuka's eye twitched as she said out loud, "Most not Eye hump Baka!"

Ristuko blushed and said, "Well hello Mr. Ikari!"

That is when Misato appeared to Ritsuko in a second through rapid movement and said, "You will not flirt with my Husband!"

Everyone screamed in shock as Misato point to the ring.

The men were bowing to Shinji saying they were not worthy to be around him.

Rei then pointed to the kid, "then who is that little who who looks like a mini version of Shinji?"

Shinji then rolled his eyes, "Me and Misato's son!"

Again people's jaws dropped.

Then Eva-01's eyes moved to look at Junior when it heard that sentence.

Inside the purple monster Yui Ikari was dancing around happily singing, "I have a grandchild I have a grandchild!"

Ritsuko was stunned, "Start explaining now please someone!"

At that moment Misato Shinji, and Junior looked to a locked door as one of the nerve alerts went off.

Shinji stopped Ritsuko from looking at the screen, "No need for that I can tell you what it is. My father fused with Adam completely. Taking on an angel like form, retaining some of the power of the so called super being born from the impact."

At those moments a human sized black scale covered version of Eva-01 broke through the locked door, it's eyes pure red behind it were six wings of pure white energy, "I have become a god!" Its voice was Gendo's."

Ritsuko was stunned and looked to Shinji and said, "How did you know that?"

Junior then said, "It's a saiyan thing!" As people Ran away from it Shinji charged.

As he charged his body was covered in heavenly blue light as his hair spiked up and turned blue and began to glow and Gendo's eyes widen as Shinji delivered an upper cut, to Gendo's chin that sent him flying through the roof.

Shinji smirked as he said, "Then Old man that makes two of us!" He then flew up through the whole Gendo made to follow his father.

At that moment Misato began to explain, While Ritsuko pulled up the cameras around the city to find the battle of the Ikaris males.

Gendo was in the hair holding his Chin stunned as his Son flow up to him in the hair and hovered feet away from him. Gendo could sense it Shinji's body was making the same godly energies his was, "How? How were you able to become a god!?"

Shinji crossed his arms, "Unlike you I did it through hard work, and having friends in my corner to help me. I earned this power! And unlike you I got a lot more precuts using it!" He then held out his hand and fired off a Godly Big bang attack.

Gendo summoned and A.T field wall to block it only for it to be shattered by Shinji's Attack sending Gendo flowing back from the Shock wave.

Shinji then appeared behind him and dropped kicked his Father in the head sending him to the city street!

Before Gendo made it to the ground Shinji Reappeared and round house kicked his Father higher into the air.

Shinji then Vanished and Reappeared at Gendo's side where he grabbed his father's right arm and ripped it off making Gendo's blue blood gush out making it rain blue blood.

Gendo hold the wound were his arm use to be and screamed in pain.

Shinji just hovered a few feet away from his father with his arms crossed, "and to think I was once scared of you! Let's look at the facts dad. I'm a god too. I'm the stronger god here. I have more skill in using my godly powers! I'm the better person! I'm the better father! So how about you give up now and make this less painful?"

Gendo looked at Shinji and roared out, "I never want you to be born!" He then fired off a mouth energy wave at Shinji only for the younger Ikari Male to slap the blast away harmlessly into the sky.

Gendo gasped as he watched his Son Vanish.

Shinji then reappeared behind his father and he through an energy disk few inches from his body as he said. "Eat Destructo disk!"

In moment Gendo's lower body was cut off from him making more blue blood gush out.

In nerve.

The people watching were stunned well other than Misato and Junior who were cheering for Shinji.

Asuka was stunned beyond belief from Misato's story and the events proving them, "when they drop they drop!" Was all she could say.

Rei was watching, "Wait If my DNA is half angel half Shinji's mother Doesn't that make me genetically his sister?"

Maya looked to the half angel and said. 'Now is not the time for those Questions.

Junior then hovered up Over Rei's head and said. "Aunt rei shush I'm trying to watch Daddy fight!"

Rei smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Back with the Father vs son battle or one side slaughter.

Gendo was still in the air his left arm the only limb he had left he was limb screaming in pain, "How could you be this powerful!? You were weak spineless, gutless whimpering fool of a cowered! How could you get this strong this fearless! It makes no sense!"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "I'm the good guy. After third impact Lilith showed up, She and mom made me into a saiyan, my teachers Goku Gohan, Vegeta and piccolo made me into a warrior! A Warrior is brave fearless and always fights for what they believe in. My wife and Son, made me into a man, who will always win to protect his family from the likes of monsters like you!"

Shinji then cupped his hands began to chant," God! Kame…Hame….!" a call of energy then formed in his hand charging and then he thrust his arms forward as he said. "HA!"

The god Kamehameha then fired destroying what was left of Gendo. Gendo was gone, an Evil destroyed by his own offspring.

Shinji smiled as he powered back down to base and smiled, With Gendo gone, and the third impact undone, his journey to save his world was finally over. He then flew back down the whole in to the Geo ford back to his family.

Once he landed Shinji put his arms around his wife and son and pushed them alone, "sorry for the freak out We'll show ourselves out, We'll be picking up Pen-Pen and leaving now.

Misato then waved goodbye and covered her son's ears as she said, "when one of you See Kaji tell him, Misato says. Go back to hell and fuck yourself!"

Shinji looked to his wife, "Hold a grudge much?"

Misato rolled her eyes, "Dear we can't all have the joy of killing the ones we hate in a battle of godly power."

Meanwhile.

Champa was hovering over Shinji's universe's earth, as he looked to Vados, "My brother was right Vados my universe earth has been restored."

Vados then looked to her boss slash student, "so those this mean you're calling the tournament off?"

Champa crossed his arms and said. 'No it's just all about pride now! No let's go tell my brother Beerus about the change and recruit this Shinji Kid. He has godly powers and was born in my universe it only makes sense for him to be on my team!"

Vados nodded.

When Misato made it to her old apartment she kicked open the door walked in Grabbed Pen-pen and said, "Now I'm ready to go!"

That is when she saw a female version of Whis and a shorter rounder Version of Beerus talking to her husband and son.

Shinji then spoke, "Let me get this straight. You are Beerus brother and you and him had an argument because you want an earth, and my father destroyed this one. But now that it's back this tournament between universe Six and Seven is all about your pride as Gods."

Champa nodded "Yes and as you are born in my universe you are going to be on my team!"

Shinji crossed his arms. "Only if everyone I know here is forced to come to the Area for the tournament."

Champa held out his hand and said. "It's a deal!"

Shinji then shuck hands with the God and Champa and Vados left.

Misato's eye was twitching "Shinji Dear? Why couldn't you make this a quick trip?!"

Pen-pen was shocked lost and confused and his Avian face showed it.

Shinji shrugged as he said. "What Knowing Universe Seven Beerus Team is bound to have Gohan Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo this may be my only chance to test my own against the men who made me a warrior, my pride won't let me say no. besides do you really want to make a god of destruction mad?"

Junior then said. "Dad I think you could have taken him. He doesn't feel as strong as Beerus."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "I know but I still can't say no to a fight! I wonder who will be on my team."

To be continued.

Ok now everyone welcomes to the Tournament of the gods arc this stories final arc. Hope you all enjoy the final leg of the ride. Read Review.


	11. Prelude to the Tournament!

In the seventh Universe.

Gohan was in the middle of a ruined city in his Green track suit facing a blue version of Imperfect cell, Gohan growled as cloths blow around showing this Cell had absorbed all of them.

The imperfect bio android smirked, "Don't be mad! All you did was fall for my plan of regressing to an egg so I wouldn't have ki allowing me to live through the events of the hell brake, and now get killed like my siblings. Worth wonders too, after all who needs to be perfect, when one needs to live!"

Gohan growled and powered up to Super saiyan blue not even holding back, "I'll correct that mistake now without holding back!"

Gohan then charged into punch the imperfect cell junior who blocked it with his hand like foot shocking Gohan, as the Bio android kicked him back.

Imperfect junior smirked as he said, "fool I hatched one month after the battle and learned from my father's mistake, he took a short cut to power, while I only absorbed this city to get a saiyan to take notice. For the past five months I trained to drew ever last bit of power I can from my saiyan and frost demon cells!"

Imperfect Junior then screamed as his body turned golden in color as his eyes became green, his Aura was golden and sparking with lighting as he said, "Behold my own Golden form!"

The Bio-android then charged at Gohan unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks on the Godly powered saiyan. As Cell junior attacked he spoke, "Take note! My power level is not dropping! Thanks to Zenkai it only took me two months to unlock it, then I spent all this time mastering it! I have better control then those frost demons!"

His tail then moved to stick its Stinger in Gohan's stomach as he jumped back.

Gohan then held his hands out and Masenko at the golden chimera.

Junior smirked as he spread his bug wings and took to the air avoiding it, "Really? Well two can pull a piccolo!" He then placed two fingers on his forehead and charged an attack. "Special Beam Cannon!" HE then fired off his version of it.

Junior's special beam cannon's beams are one flaming red, and one bright golden and five times larger than Piccolo's version.

Gohan slapped the attack away as he roared powering up more making Junior looked stunned, "I'll tell you this much you'll be a great warm up for the Tournament of the gods coming, but you will die!"

Gohan then held out his hands and fired off to massive energy blasts at cell junior they were heavenly blue in color and junior tried to avoid it but wasn't fast enough.

Junior gasped as his lower body was blasted off by Gohan's massive blast, "Fuck you!" He then screamed as his lower body grow back covered in slime, thanks to the DNA he got from Piccolo. Junior panted as he saw Gohan was gone so he closed his eyes to sense the half saiyan.

And Junior gasped and opened his eyes and turned to See Gohan behind him who punched him in the head sending the Bio android crashing to the ground.

Once Junior landed he got up only for Gohan to reappear and round house kick him back into the air.

The bio-android stopped himself midair and roared as he charged off a massive golden energy sphere around his body and from it Energy blast fired at every angle Rapidly.

Gohan gasped placed two fingers on his forehead and Vanished.

As Junior screamed, and moments later stopped the attack to see the land before him the city was on an island which was now a heap of rubble, he couldn't sense Gohan anymore so he said. "Most have got him."

Cell junior then gasped as he sensed something and looked up to see a large energy beam coming at him as he heard a chant of "God Kame hame ha!"

Junior screamed as the Attack hit him forcing him to the ground damaging the island as it hit.

When the blast died down. Junior was buried upside down in the dirt, his lower body hanging in the air.

Gohan then appeared by it and kicked the cell junior in the butt so hard he flew out of the ground into the air.

Junior once more stopped it and rubbed his backside as he said, "what the hell is happening here?"

Gohan then appeared before him in the air with his arms crossed, "I'll give you this much your stronger than your father and the frost demons, but It doesn't take much to be stronger than bug!"

Junior roared his aura flaring up as he powered up in rage, "I AM NOT A BUG!" He then held out his right hand and fired off an energy wave barrage!

Gohan slapped the blasts away right his right index finger as he said, "when as this plan ever worked?" Also your skeleton is on the outside, you have incest wings, and your brain is clearly not all in your head, how are you not a bug!"

Junior roared and held out his other hand doubling the energy wave barrage.

Gohan then vanished and appeared behind Junior through pure speed, as he dropped kicked the bio-android back to the ground as he screamed, "I have had enough of this!"

Junior was sent Rocketing to the ground where he made a massive impact creator but duck himself out now covered in dirty he was hurt but his body was healing fast thanks to his namak DNA. "That's right little saiyan keep hurting me. My Namak cells will heal me, and by healing my Saiyan DNA will only make me stronger! Sooner or later I will have more power then you!"

His eyes then bugged as he looked up to see Gohan three of him, the half saiyan had clearly used tri-form to split into there. The three versions were charging one massive God Kamehameha; they weren't finished charging it but it was bigger than the ones charging it!

Gohan then said, "That's if I let you live! I may say we shouldn't relay on the dragonballs for everything but Shenron will be need to undo what I'm about to do to end you! Team God Kame….hame….HA!"

They then fired it destroying the island Along with junior.

Junior screamed as the blast was ripping him apart his healing was fixing him but not fast enough to save him, so he just stayed in pain a lot longer, making him die a horrible painful death!

The blast made a mushroom cloud as Gohan powered down to base Junior was gone. Gohan then remarked with his doubles as he pulled out a dragon radar form his pocket, "sorry I'm going to have to bug you for this Shenron!"

Gohan then put his fingers to his forehead as he vanished though instant transmission.

Meanwhile in the sixth universe at Champa's Temple.

Shinji was sitting under a tree talking to his wife, "I'm to looking at our team winning this tournament."

Misato then spoke up, "why?"

Shinji then held up his hands, "Don't get me wrong we have another saiyan, always go saiyan. But we have a frost demon I mean he's a good one, but Beerus team is going to be filled with saiyans, when as a frost demon ever beat a saiyan? Besides that, we have a purple version of Piccolo who is refusing to waste his time training with us, and let's not forget the silly old bear looking guy, who's special skill is ear energy blasts!"

Misato blinked as she said, "Well Train the saiyan, I'm sure we can get him godly in the few months before it. I mean here we have a whole planet of saiyan just waiting to help their friend chosen to fight for a god, gain godly power"

Shinji sighed, "already did, but he is having trouble calling back that power to go super saiyan blue!"

Misato patted her husband's back, "I'm sure he will get it. Now I think we need to go Pick Junior up I know he must be having the time of his life being around other saiyan kids but it's past his bed time."

Shinji put his fingers to his forehead and said, "On it!" he then vanished to planet salad, home of the saiyan race of his birth universe.

The planet was like an old time village he walked to the park where he saw his Son Shinji Ikari Junior smirking as he stood on a pile of 100 knocked out saiyan kids and he said, "I'm the strongest kid saiyan in this universe! And I didn't even have to go super!"

Shinji Junior then spotted his father and flow to his dad tackling his father in a hug that forced Shinji to the ground, "DAD!"

Shinji rubbed his head as he gave his son a hug and got up, "I missed you too son, now come on its past your bed time!" He then used instant transmission as his son said, "But I'm not even sleepy!"

Meanwhile at Beerus temple.

Beerus was picking a spot for the large beast universe trope the winning team would warn their god of destruction. "where should I put it Whis?"

Whis then said, "Don't you think you are getting a little ahead of yourself sir.?"

Beerus put his hands on his hips, "Whis I have Goku Vegeta and Gohan! Three saiyan gods, as posed to the one possible two godly beings on my brother's team. I have more power!"

Whis then spoke, "But you forget this is a tournament which rules sir. They simple need to touch something other than the ring to lose. And not to mention you forget Frost is skilled in nerve strikes to knock out beings far stronger then himself, and he has one many wars by using that to knock out the other leader then kill him."

Beerus rubbed his chin, "Your right Frost does have that dirty trick, So I'll have to count to score as at least one point for my brother. But that's only one, first team to three wins, and who fights is random, Frost might not even get a chance to battle before my Team wins."

Whis then said, "aren't we a cocky god!"

Beerus then point at Whis, "It's not cocky and being so confident you don't have on worried in the universe. Most people wish they had even a fraction of my level of self-Confidents Whis."

Whis then turned and said, "As you say sir.!

To be continued.


	12. First round Frost vs Gohan!

Months later on a nameless Planet on the edge both the six and seventh universe a tournament slahs festival was set up.

In the Arena area, the people from Shinji's Homplanet were gathering and watching in the Shadows as Shinji was given a good luck kiss his Misato.

Shinji then rubbed his son's head before going to join his team mates.

In the corner Kaji was crying, he was replaced by a man half his own age, not really a blow he was ready for yet, "Got dam Magic!"

Asuka grabbed his arms, "You don't need that silly old hag Kaji!"

Hikari was watching and she had a blush, "Shinji did growing up right!"

Toji's jaw dropped, "He did! He got the ultimate hot girl!"

Kensuke nodded and said, "His game most be legendary."

Misato and Junior then walked by and said, "You know we can hear you right? Now come on time to get to the starts the first match is one! Frost Demon vs saiyan! The eternal rivalry continues."

Once to the stands Junior was eating from a giant pile food he got from the stands as in the ring Frost and Gohan stepped in.

On the speakers, Whis voice came up, "for the first match of the universe tournament, on the Side of Universe Six is Saiyan warrior Gohan of the Son family, who prides himself on being the smartest and strongest saiyan."

Gohan Adjusted the collar of his jumpsuit as he got into his fighting stance.

Vados's voice then came over, "and form the seventh universe we have Frost leader of the peace keeping forces."

Frost was in his first form and got ready as he smiled and said, "Let's have a good match! I wish you luck and respect but I don't plan on losing."

Gohan smirked, "A frost demon that's a nice guy, never seen that before, and trust me I won't lose either my saiyan pride won't let me!"

The voice of both siblings then said. "FIGHT!"

Frost held out his finger and fired off an energy wave barrage, only for Gohan to knock them away charged and in moments he was up close and delivered an uppercut right to the Frost demon's chin!

The punch sent Frost into the air where he powered up to stop himself and he morphed into his final form.

Frost then charged in for some Punches all of Which Gohan avoid.

Gohan then saw the odd angle of his punches like it was meant for his wrist to make contact not his fist and Gohan smiled when he says it, "you have stingers! I bet they have a venom that knocks out people allowing you to win against stronger force!"

Frost then grabbed Gohan's neck with his tail, and as his tail wrapped around Gohan's neck, "And you truly are smart that is what they do, and my plan for facing stronger enemies, after all one most fight smarter not harder!"

Gohan then bite Frost tail making the frost demon let go and jump back screaming in pain.

In the fighter's area Goku jumped up and said, "THAT'S MY BOY!" Goku smiled as he thought back to Namak were in his first battle against Frieze he bit the tyrants tail to get out of a chokehold. "He was so young and small back then. Now look at him all grown and a god."

Frost then held out his hand and fired off a death cannon like attack only for Gohan to slap it away into space and say, "Well that may work on normal people it won't work on me!"

Frost then held out his index and middle finger and moved them through the air sending out a curved Energy blade as an attack "Why is that?"

Gohan didn't avoid the attack instead allowed it to hit, where it broke apart not even damaging his jumpsuit making Frost step back in shock, "you should have listened to Shinji when he talked about me my father, and Vegeta's power levels being Godly high!"

Gohan's aura then turned heavenly blue as his hair spiked up and turned blue as well and he screamed as he powered up his aura leading out Godly ki.

Frost gasped.

In the stands the Tokyo three people were stunned.

Ritsuko blinked in shock, "He can turn into a god too?"

Misato smirked, "All the saiyan on the other team have god form Ritsuko nothing special about it. Odd isn't it?"

Hikari was screaming, "No there is only one god! Only one!"

Junior then put a hot dog in Hikari's mouth to shut her up, "But you see what four with the saiyan, six with the brothers, Six gods in this room alone. How can there be only one?"

Rei then spoke up, "one cannot argue with the six year olds logic."

In the fight Frost was stunned, "What is this?"

Gohan then slowly walked to him, "the power of a god."

Frost held out his hands and fired off a large energy wave barrage, "I won't' lose! If I lose I will lose the respect of my universe, I'll lose my place as a warrior of peace, I'll lose my own pride as a warrior!"

Frost then screamed as his aura turned gold and fiery. His bio-suit turned golden with his face and hands remaining blue, he had done it he had taken on the golden form.

Frost then went in to Punch Gohan and the punch send him skidding back a few feet, Frost smirked as he knew his stinger had hit Gohan.

Gohan smirked, to Frost shock, "My godly ki protects me from your Venom if you want to win it'll need to be through your own might! And let a saiyan tell you about pride, true pride doesn't come from winning, it comes from how well you face defeat. How well you dust yourself off after a lost, and strive to improve. By learning from the mistakes you made, and the to make yourself stronger!"

All the saiyan then began to cheer for Gohan, both saiyans on the six and seventh universe side.

Frost then smiled as he looked at himself, "I don't know much about this form but I will use it to fight and in, so If I do lose I can at least face it with pride then!" He then charged at Gohan with a flurry of Punches kicks and tail strikes.

Gohan avoid all of them and grabbed his foot and said, "Let me explain it to you, if you don't master it your power level drops fast!" he then used the leg as a handle to smash Frost into the ground repeatedly.

Frost tried to brake Gohan's hold with a tail strike but Gohan just grabbed the tail and switched to using it as a handle to bash Frost into the ground of the Area a lot as he said. "and while it does give you a high power level to stand on the ground of the gods, you don't have godly ki making this a false god form!"

Gohan then span Frost around and around as Frost looked sick, he then screamed and Gohan gave him a through making him land in the area wall and fall on to the ground outside of the Wing.

Frost then fell back to fourth form and throw up.

Whis then happily said. "Frost has land outside of the Ring, he loses by ring out. Winner is Son Gohan of the Son family and saiyan race!"

Gohan then fell back to base and went to help Frost up, "you ok?"

Frost took his hand and got up as he said, "I lost but I'll face it with pride. And train to be stronger for a rematch against you!"

The people who looked up to frost who were in the stands cheered for him saying he was humble even in defeat like a true fighter should be.

Gohan then crossed his arms, "I'll tell you this, all the frost demons in my universe that I've meet were monster who only want to kill destroy and in slave others, they even in slaved my race and destroyed most of us till we defeated them. But you're not like them and you better not end up like them."

Frost smiled as he said. "I won't I won't." He then walked off to the stands as he said. "well that's one point of universe Seven. I hope Botamo can handle this majin Buu person."

Whis then spoke up, "Ok Universe Seven has scored, three more and universe Seven wins by default."

Vados then said, "but brother dear, there is still a lot of tournament let to go. We will have our next match in an hour, our fighters will take this time to train get ready, while our guest will be enjoying the feasible we set up. Enjoy people!"

At the feasible grounds Shinji Jr. was once more buying more food.

Kaji then looked at Misato and said, "you know you should let your kid eat that much!"

Misato then grabbed him by the throat with one hand, lift him up and said. "Saiyan metabolism is more than 20 times faster than a human's! All saiyan eat like this." She then dropped Kaji and said, "Now scram!"

Kaji then ran away scarred for his life at how easily Misato handle him.

Else were Rei was looking around drink what looked like juice when she bumped into a saiyan her age, and dropped it. How did she know he was a saiyan, while his hair was light purple unlike the dark haired saiyan she saw, he had a brown tail behind him.

He was in grey gi pants held up by a black belt, a tank top, a blue jean jacket, yellow boats, a sword over his shoulder, the saiyan then said. "Sorry wasn't watching where I was going for a moment. I'm Trunks briefs My father Vegeta is one of universe seven's fighters."

Rei then held out her hand and said, "I am Rei. You may think of me as Shinji's half-sister nice to meet you."

Trunks sighed for her to follow, "you spilled your drink because of me so please allow me to buy you another."

Rei nodded and said. "Sounds fair."

Asuka saw this and her eyes widened. "wonder girl is hooking up with an alien, I was not ready for this!"

Kensuke was eating a giant hot dog, "Tell me about it. I just saw Hikari flirting with this saiyan named Goten. Toji is going to be heart broken."

A lady saiyan in pink battle armor that looked like it was a skirt then said. "sorry my names Gine. Did you say Goten?"

Kensuke looked at her she was lovely and he said. "Yes mama" He was blushing.

Gine smiled, "He's my grandson can you tell me where you saw him."

Kensuke's jaw dropped as he pointed.

Asuka screamed "NO WAY YOU'RE A GRANDMA! YOU LOOK 20 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Gine put her hands on her hips and said. "I'm 68 years old! It's just saiyan aging,"

Asuka and Kensuke's jaws dropped as Gine left to find her grandson.

In the training area for the fighters of universe Six.

Buu was pigging out on candy.

Piccolo then said. "Buu should you be training I mean you are fighting next."

Buu smiled, "Buu happy friend green cares. But Buu not scared of silly old bear look alien."

Vegeta kicked a punching bag out of the room and said. "those who don't train will regret it!"

To be continued


	13. Tournament Shinji vs Piccolo

In the area Vados voice could be heard saying, " if you missed round two, Majin Buu lost his battle so the score is tied up one to one. Now from the Sixth universe, Shinji Ikari."

Whis then said, "and form universe seven we have Piccolo!"

Piccolo and Shinji then stepped into the ring.

Piccolo removed his weighted cloths as he said, "Let's see just how strong you've gotten Shinji."

Shinji then got into his fighting stance and powered up to super saiyan blue and said, "Very and I know better than to hold back against you sense!"

Whis and Vados then said, "Fight!"

The two fighters then charged at each other.

Piccolo used multiform to make two clones who tried to rush Shinji while the other began to charge the special beam cannon.

Shinji avoid the clones flurry of punches and kicks, the clones were using their power to made their arms longer to get more range, with their fists.

Shinji then quickly vanished through rapid movement, as the clones fired off Energy blast, but instead of blocking he fired off his own blast to destroy them. "Please you're not getting me with a trick I used Sense!"

Shinji then remembered the real Piccolo was still charging the special beam cannon and he had made more clones there was many piccolos charging the attack and they all fired on Shinji, every last blast hitting him.

Piccolo then remerged with his own clones as Shinji was hidden from sight by the dust kicked up from the blast, "I know That didn't affect you Shinji, I can sense your energy!"

Shinji then appeared behind him, and went in with a round house kick.

Piccolo blocked it with his hand grabbed Shinji's leg and throw him to the ground.

Shinji hit the Ring hard and flipped back up to his head, "Sense you are strong to be able to stand up to a god like this!" He then went in with a right hook only for Piccolo to block it and say, "thank you!"

Shinji smirked as he opened his fist and fired off a point blank Energy blast on the namak, creating a dust cloud that hide Piccolo.

Shinji then jumped back as Piccolo stepped out, his right arm eye ear antenna and arm blast off, Piccolo then screamed as the limbs regrow.

In the stands people were speechless at this.

Toji blinked as he said, "I will never unsee that!"

Misato was holding a two-foot-long hot dog and said, "What? Namaks can regenerate makes them tough to beat."

Ritsuko then turned to look at Misato and said, "Evolution is amazing." She then saw In the second she wasn't looking Misato had eaten all two feet of the hot dog, and was whipping her mouth.

Misato then said, "so is having your DNA changed, best part about being a female saiyan, you can eat what you want and not gain weight thanks to the wonder of saiyan biology."

Back in the fight Piccolo fired off an antenna beam that forced Shinji in to the air were Piccolo through off an energy blast with his right hand.

Shinji avoid it only to be hit by a blast Piccolo fired with his left hand.

The blast hit Shinji in the gut making him fall for a bit till he stopped and held his arms out at his sound and charged to energy spheres, "You used two other blast to steer me into your third one. Not bad, but I have a lot more power then you, your years of skill may let you match me for now, but I'll out last you. DEVINE FINAL FLASH!"

He then brought his hands together and fired off the godly version of final flash at piccolo.

The ring was destroyed, as Shinji looked at the bright blast he could still sense Piccolo, and he turned to block a kick from Piccolo, "Nice job avoiding the blast. But as there's no ring who ever touches the ground first will end up losing!"

Piccolo then stretched his arm to try and punch Shinji, only for the Godly saiyan to vanish and reappear above him and fire off a blast at Piccolo's back.

The blast Force Piccolo to the ground where he hit it hard, he then stood up and say he was on the ground. "Well Looks like I lost. Nice battle Shinji."

Shinji then landed and powered back down to base as he shook Piccolo's hand, "Thanks Sense."

Vados' voice then said, "Ok now Piccolo has lost by Ring out, Thanks to the ring being destroyed. Ok now we're done for the day while we rebuilt our Ring. But universe six two, universe seven one. My universe is now winning brother dear."

Whis' voice then said, "Goku and Vegeta will win it for my universe Sister."

Everyone then left the stands cheering.

Misato then pulled Hikari aside, "Now I saw you looking at Goten Hikari." Hikari blushed but Misato continued, "But you need to get past this there is only one god thing. You've seen many involved in this tournament. Plus, Goten's father and older brother are also holders of god forms. And with Goten's growth rate it won't be long till he also has one."

Hikari looked stunned, "I can see your point about me needing to get over it, but my parents beat it into my head for so long I don't think I can get it out, even if I have seen more than one."

Misato then held up her hand on Hikari's heart, "well beaten into you, explains a lot, but what's stronger right now, your heart" she then tapped Hikari's head, "or your head?"

Hikari blushed, "Heart!" she then ran off to the Seventh universe side of the fair to go find Goten.

Toji was crying, "I lost my girl to an alien!"

Kaji was also crying, "I know the feeling man I know the feeling." He then put a hand on Toji's shoulder.

Asuka walked past them acting snotty with her arms crossed, "Stooge!" she then turned pale and her eyes bugged out of her head because of what she saw next.

Before her was Rei making out with Trunks.

Asuka then started to cry, "Wonder girl has a boyfriend and I don't! WHAT IS WRONG WITH MEE?"

Kensuke then walked by and said, "you straight up nasty.'

Asuka then growled and ran after him making Kensuke run.

Meanwhile

Champa was doing a dance gloating to his brother Beerus, "Yes my team is in the lead, and if your boy Goku lose his battle the tournament is mine!"

Beerus crossed his arms, "Goku lose? You must be high to think that will happen. Goku will win tying it up, then Vegeta will win the tournament for me."

Champa laughed, "that short stake win? Now you are the one who is high!"

Beerus crossed his arms, "that's what you think. Now, then I'm off to go eat! Also you most simple try pudding it looks like slime, but tastes all so great."

To be continued.

Omake.

Shinji, Junior and Misato were walking through the festival.

Shinji looked to his wife, "So Trunks is going to be my brother in law?"

Misato smiled, "yep, now have you given any thoughts on the wishes for the super dragonballs. After all, all seven of those things are the prize for this tournament."

Shinji looked at his son go aft to buy cotton candy, "I would like to free and bring back the people stuck in the EVA, after all I'm sure junior would love to meet his grandmother. Besides even if Seven wins they are our friends I'm sure they will allow me to make that wish"

Misato froze, "Wait my mother in law returning? Got dam it you can't just drop that on your wife like this, I need time to get ready!" She then dashed off to be ready for a mother in law.

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "well I'm lost." He then spotted Goku eating a leg of meat bigger then himself, "good luck in your battle tomorrow sense, and where did you get that?"

Goku nodded and said, "Thanks!" he then pointed to a stand, "I got it over there at the stand with the picture of giant meat on its sign."

Shinji then looked to junior, and said, "Son you be good and meet back at the universe Six guest housing in five, I'm off to go feed!" Shinji then raced off to fill his stomach after all he was a saiyan who just finished a fight, he was hungry!

End omake.


	14. End of the tournament!

In the area Goku was walking out as Vados said, "It seems like Goku has won, by overloading his opponent energy absorbing ability. So it's all tied up."

Whis then said, "So the winner all comes down to Vegeta vs Cabba. Whichever saiyan wins will win the tournament for their team. And winds their universe the super dragonballs. Check back in an hour everyone."

In the Universe Six area Shinji was talking to Cabba who was stretching to get ready, "Come on now you can do it!"

Cabba rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know I mean you helped teach you."

Shinji then crossed his arms, "and I taught you! Be yourself fight your way, with all you're might! So either way, no matter who wins, both of you will keep your pride!"

Cabba nodded and smiled, "Right!"

An hour later Vegeta and Cabba stepped into the Area.

Cabba then growled as his hair spiked up and turned bright blue showing he was now super saiyan god super saiyan.

Vegeta powered up to the godly form himself, "So Shinji helped you become a god! Then this will be interesting."

Cabba then charged Vegeta to try and punch him only for Vegeta to vanish through rapid movement and appear behind him, Cabba then smirked as he unwrapped his tail.

Cabba then fired off an energy blast from his Tail. The surprise blast forced Vegeta to jump back and slightly to the right to avoid it, "never would have thought of that." He then held his hands out and made tow energy balls.

He then brought his hands forward and fired off his "Devine Final flash!" the blast then fired only for Cabba to put his index and middle fingers to his forehead and teleport out of the way.

Cabba then appeared behind Vegeta and went in for a Kick, only for Vegeta to catch it and throw the other saiyan into the ground.

Vegeta then took to the air and held out his Right arm and fired off a "BIG BANG ATTACK!"

Cabba then back flipped up out of the way of the blast as he took to the air and held out his arms. "Rapid SHOT!" He then fired off a Rapid fired energy wave barrage on Vegeta.

Only for Vegeta to Vanish and appear behind him, Vegeta then grabbed Cabba by the tail and span him around in the air, "that never works kid!"

Vegeta then smirked as he through Cabba back down to the Ring and landed. Cabba wasn't moving so Vegeta walked to him and when he was about to kick him out of the ring, Cabba opened his eyes and fired off a mouth energy wave that Hit Vegeta dead in the chest!

The Saiyan prince then stumbled back holding his chest with his right hand, his armor destroyed on the side of impact, "You hit me! Not even my own son is able to land a hit on me! You have earned my respect!"

Cabba flipped up as he said, "Thanks!" He then felt out his hands and charged an energy sphere, "here is a little something I put together from to moves Shinji taught me. BIG BANG KAME HAME HA!"

Cabba then fired off the Fusion of two attacks at Vegeta, only for Vegeta to slap it where it exploded harmlessly in the air, He then appeared behind Cabba through rapid movement and grabbed Cabba's tail, "this has gone on long enough! You fought well you have kept your pride!"

In one quick movement Vegeta Ripped off Cabba's tail! Cabba's eyes widen before he passed out from the shock to his system, as he faints he powered down back to base form.

Vegeta then picked him out and through him out of the ring and dust his hands off, "I win!"

Whis then screamed with Joy, "and Vegeta has won the match and the tournament for universe seven! YES! "

Shinji then eat Cabba a senzu bean making him get up, "You did well take pride in that."

Up in the gods' box.

Beerus was doing a stupid looking victory dance gloating to his brother Champa, "My universe is the best!"

Out in space Shinji was with Gohan Goku and Vegeta as the seven super dragonballs glow.

Gohan then said, "Eternal dragon We summon you forth!"

The dragonballs then glow as a large Chinese dragon appeared. So massive it's body could be seen all over the six and seventh universe, It's head so massive it was larger than the planet below it.

Its skin was black and looked like the universe it's self was in its's Scales, It's eyes glow bright orange as it said, "I am Cosmiclong the original dragon. Speak your three wishes, no rules hold back my power so I may truly give you whatever it is you wish for without any limits."

Shinji rubbed the back of his head, "Mighty Cosmiclong in my universe serval children's mothers souls were put inside machines of war to power them and give them live I wish for them to be set free and returned to life!"

Cosmiclong then glow and in Shinji's earth the souls inside the Eva were freed and returned to their bodies. And serval mothers then popped out of the plug alive and well.

Yuri Ikari smiled as she climbed to the shock of the workers still in Nerv, "Yes I'm free! Now I can Hug my grandson!"

Back in space.

Vegeta then spoke up, "Now then as the one who won the tournament it's only fair I get the next wish."

Gohan smiled as did Goku and the father son duo said, "Go for it Vegeta."

Vegeta thought it over, "No immortality is meaningless without my family by myside, Then I shall wish for this. Mighty Cosmiclong. In our universe the saiyans true home world planet Salad was destroyed by a rampaging super saiyan, I wish for its return, along with the lives of the noble pre-frieze enslavements lives restoring the Saiyan race in our universe fully!"

Cosmiclong's eyes glow as in the six universe a plant long destroyed returned with its people, "It is done I have given them the knowledge of what has happened and they await the noble super saiyan who brought them back's return to their world."

Gohan and Goku then Whispered and Gohan looked to him. "Mighty Cosmiclong for the last Wish me and my father Agree that, the one known as Gendo Ikari, should suffer more than any other soul in hell, this is our wish!"

Cosmiclong's eyes glow, "It is done! Your wishes have been granted."

The super dragonballs then scattered across the Six and seventh universes.

Vegeta then looked to Goku, "Kakarot! That was shockingly evil of you and your boy. I'm impressed."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "Anyone who use there own kid in a mad plan to kill his own race, is the most evil person ever. He deserves worst."

Vegeta smiled, "Kakarot I'm rubbing off on you, just as you rubbed off on me."

Later on when everyone was leaving the Festival.

Shinji, Junior and Misato where together talking to Goku, "you guys go ahead to planet Salad I'm going to make a quick stop by Tokyo three so Junior can meet his grandma."

Goku nodded as the rest of Universe seven got close to him as he instant transmission them to planet salad. These warriors were given a warm welcome hero such as themselves should have.

But as for Shinji and his family.

In Nerv base Shinji Misato and Junior appeared.

In moments Yuri Ikari ran up and hugged Junior a Hug Junior happily returned. Shinji smiled as his Son happily said, "Grandma!"

Yui held Junior tight, "I finally get to hug my grandbaby!"

Shinji then looked at his mom and said. "Mom."

Yui then said, "I'm sorry I even stayed with Gendo after I found out he was cheating on me, I thought having your parents together would be what was best for you, but how wrong I was."

Shinji smiled, "Mom I get it, I'm a parent now, we all want what's best for our kids, and we all make mistakes. I'm just happy I finally get to see you again. You know in a sick way Gendo got what he wanted, Your back."

Yui put a finger to her check as she said, "your right. In a twisted kind of way Gendo did win. He got what he wanted in the end, he just didn't live to see it."

Junior hugged his grandma and said, "Who cares about evil grandpa, Grandma is here!"

Yui smiled and hugged Junior.

Misato then held out her hand to Yui, "I'm Misato I'm your daughter in law."

Yui smiled and shock her Daughter in law's hand, "I've seen it all in the Eva, You're the only woman who ever cared about my son I'm happy to call you daughter in law. And Thank you for giving me such a brave heroic young Grandson."

Misato then smiled and pulled out a camera and signed for a scared worker to come closer, "you! You take a family picture of us!"

The Worker took the camera and took a picture of Misato, Shinji, and Yuri who was holding Junior.

All of them smiling and happy.

To be continued.


	15. Epilogue

Three years later Misato and Junior were at the worlds martial arts tournament.

Vegeta, Bulma, Bulla, and Trunks then showed. The Prince crosses his arms, "When is the clown arriving?"

Goku smiled as he popped out of nowhere with Gohan, Goten and Pan, "I'm right here Vegeta buddy. Now where's Shinji?"

Misato spoke up, "gathering some people up from universe six."

That is when Shinji instant transmissioned in with Hikari, Rei and his mother Yui.

In seconds Rei ran over and hugged Trunks while Hikari hugged Goten.

Junior then hugged his grandmother Yui.

Yui got down and hugged her grandson, "As much as I always love chance to see grandson Why bother with this tournament? I mean three of you are gods and rest are on your way to become gods."

Goku rubbed the back of his head, "We're here because we sensed something big coming here, someone with so much power they could give Beerus a run for his money with some training."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Hopefully with bus help All of us will be paired against one of the new comers and we'll find our man in the first round. That way we won't have too much of our time!"

Shinji smirked, "Come on Sense it'll be fun. Just think about it we didn't till Hercule about it so he has to worry about having to fight one of us all day."

Vegeta could be seen visibility holding back a laugh, "While that is amusing it's not enough to make up for such a time waster."

And Soon the tournament began.

The first battle was a kid named Uub vs Goku.

Strangely Goku taunted Uub to try and make him made, then Goku said something about Uub's mother and Uub screamed and powered up.

Everyone who didn't hold godly ki had to cover their eyes.

Vegeta was watching form the fighter's area, "That's the power of Kid Buu!" the prince crossed his arms, "you got your wish Kakarot

Uub then charged at Goku, who was easily able to block and avoid his strikes.

Goku smiled, he had all the power of kid buu, yet he was holding his own against the kid just fine, and he wasn't even super, just another mark of how powerful he had become. "Come on Uub you got power but you don't know how to use it!"

Uub then went in to punch Goku in the face only for Goku to say. " I'm sorry, I just want to see what you were made of, and I heard you need the money to save your village, Don't worry Hercule is a friend of mine. He'll happily give your village the money"

Uub then went in for a kick and Goku blocked it. Uub asked, "How are you this strong?"

Goku smiled, "I had some great teachers, and I would happily teach you, like I said the money is going to go to your village no matter what."

Uub then stopped when he went in for a punch only for Goku to block it and knock him out of the Ring with a head butt. " sure why not."

Goku then smiled and he left to go start training up.

Shinji was leaving the fighter's area as he said, "finally I'm not the new guy anymore!"

Vegeta was leaving with Shinji, "But you will always be the new Saiyan."

In the stands Misato was stretching as she looked to chichi Bulma and VIdel, "were we go again!"

Videl smiled, "It never ends."

Chichi then said, "We all knew what we are getting into when we married them."

Bulma smiled, "agreed."

In the fighters' area Gohan was flying off after his Dad who was flying next to Uub. Uub currently riding on the nimbus

Gohan then looked off to you the reader and said, "tell we meet again!"

Down below Hercule breathed a sigh of relief, "thank goodness I won't have to fight any of them!"

Yui spotted Junior flying off with the rest of the saiyans and she said. "I will never understand saiyans!"

Hikari was given a goodbye kiss by Goten as she said, "Yeah, but you got to love them!"

Rei smiled as she said, "yes you do."

Shinji was seen in the air next to his son and he smiled as he and Junior said, "it's never over but this story is."

Junior then waved and said, "Hope to see you all again real soon!

The end!


End file.
